<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober D&amp;D Style by TwistedSamurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794177">Kinktober D&amp;D Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai'>TwistedSamurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Body Swap, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bukkake, Choking, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Food Play, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Lace, Leather Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Massages, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stockings, Stripping, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other, Voyeurism, formal wear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So for Kinktober I decided to surprise my D&amp;D group with 31 days of kinky prompts. Using the enemies they're facing, companions they can meet along the way, and people that they haven't met yet but have been mentioned. It's just a whole lot of smut for no reason other than to write something every day.</p><p>Some days will be mashed together because I don't have time to work on some of the days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Other(s), Original Dungeons &amp; Dragons Character(s) &amp; Original Dungeons &amp; Dragons Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Body Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two General who are currently hunting down the party. What's cuter than two husbands working together to try and execute you by order of the king? Them switching bodies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The spell had gone wrong. Very wrong. Pomare was with him, and honestly if he hadn’t been so damn close or so touchy, Aki knew he probably would have been fine. But the brunette had decided it was a good idea. And they had both been sent flying across the room and Aki barely felt himself hit the wall before he fell unconscious.<br/>
When he finally opened his eyes again, Aki found he was staring up at himself. With a scrunched up, confused face that he’d seen far too often on the man who had cause his magic to go haywire. It caused him to scowl.</p><p>“Pomare- why did you do that?! You screwed up my entire spell and now look.” Hearing the growling words coming out in Pomare’s deep voice was jolting. It gave him pause for a moment as the man stared back at him before speaking.</p><p>“Well, how did I know you were working on a spell like this?!” Pomare protested, staring down at him. “How do you reverse it. We can’t stay like this.” He was sitting across Aki’s lap- and Aki couldn’t help but feel how he pressed down and-</p><p>Dammit. Pomare had been half hard pressed against him, but they clearly hadn’t been out that long because the feeling of the man squirming on top of him had him groan before he spoke. “The effects will wear off by the morning, but we can’t leave my room at all. At least people won’t come in here since I told them I was working on spells.” Aki almost groaned again at the thought. As much as he loved his partner and fellow General, he didn’t want to be stuck in the man’s body with a hard on.</p><p>Pomare nodded and awkwardly got up, helping Aki to his feet and over to the bed. The moment they were seated, Aki had already formulated a plan and he almost smirked as he sat back and rested a hand on his thigh. Pomares stared at him with slight suspicion before he watched Aki move to slowly rub himself. “What are you doing?” He breathed, and Aki raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You have a problem. So, I figured I would deal with it while we wait for the effects to wear off.” He replied innocently. It was easy enough to strip while Pomare’s eyes widened in shock as he realized exactly what Aki had planned. “Is there a problem?” He asked as he settled back into the blankets and slowly wrapped a hand around Pomare’s length.</p><p>“Let me-“ Pomare started to reach out but Aki grabbed his hand to stop him. He noticed just how much larger Pomare’s hand was- how small his own felt. He slowly moved his hand, watching how Pomare’s gaze stayed glued to him. “Aki, you damn bastard. Wait until I get you under me.” He growled as he looked up to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, I can’t wait until you do.” He purred softly, before groaning and pressing his thumb against the slit. “Fuck… You brought this upon yourself, Pomare. Now you can watch me tease your body, and you can be left wanting.” He kept up a slow pace, twisting his wrist and rocking up into it as grey eyes trailed back down. Aki didn’t miss the bob of his adam’s apple or the way Pomare was clearly getting more and more turned on by the sight. He didn’t stop even as Pomare climbed into his lap, before kissing him deeply and freeing the hand he had been holding.</p><p>His lips were so soft, and Aki found himself moaning into the kiss as Pomare pulled his wrist away and pushed his hands down. “No. You’re going to stay still, or I will tie you down. Don’t think I won’t pin you to this bed. I have a far better idea for this evening.”</p><p>“And what would that be? Because I don’t think I’ll let you win so easy.” Aki challenged, but Pomare only smirked, leaning in so blonde hair fell over Aki’s vision and he could feel lips brush over his ear.</p><p>“My sweet little strategist. Is me fucking you the only thing you wish? No. I’m going to ride you, in your body. I’ll let you come undone again and again, and when we switch back, I will pound you into the sheets like you deserve for trying to taunt me.” He promised before moving to bite at his neck. Aki hissed softly, tilting his head back.<br/>
“I-…. You’ll need to get the lube and I need to pre-” He cut off as Pomare covered his mouth, raising an eyebrow. Seeing his own face so commanding and neutral had him shiver as those lips claimed his again. Aki moaned again, pressing up as Pomare ground into him. He was too engrossed in it to notice the way Pomare moved before his hands were above his head and tied to the headboard.</p><p>“You’ll stay on this bed. You worked yourself into a frenzy, Aki. Now you’ll watch me stretch you open and then I’ll ride my body while you watch every move.” Aki could only stare with shock as Pomare stood up and quickly stripped before grabbing the bottle of lube, before tugging at the ropes holding him.<br/>
He couldn’t believe he was here- watching Pomare in his body slowly climb back on top of him and spread lube on his fingers. A small whine passed his lips seeing those fingers disappear behind and he tried to squirm as Pomare slowly started to prep himself.</p><p>“Pomare- Please. I want to hold you while you do this.” He pleaded gently but was silenced again by the bottle being shoved into his mouth.</p><p>“Hold this, would you?” Pomare gasped softly, kneeling over him as he added another finger. “Gods, Aki. Your body always takes fingers so well. Did you know that?” He whispered. “Anything I give you; your body is so responsive to and so good. You have that same pleading look when you’re ready to bed me to fuck you. Even on my own face it looks so beautiful.” He murmured and Aki growled at the moan that passed his lips.</p><p>Pomare didn’t waste time. Once he knew he would be able to handle it he took the lube again, and Aki jerked up into the feeling of that slim hand wrapping around him. He knew what it was like to hold Pomare in his hands, but to feel his own slim fingers wrapping around him had him gasping softly.</p><p>“I wonder if you’ll moan just the same as you do when I’m taking you?” Pomare tilted his head as he lifted himself before lining up. “Will you moan for me? Let me hear the deep sounds you make with my voice?” He cooed, before slowly lowering himself. “Fuck… Fuck you’re so good.”</p><p>Aki grit his teeth to stifle a groan. He loved the way Pomare filled him, but to hear the praise as the man lowered himself down had Aki trembling already. He glared as Pomare stopped half away, but it melted as he saw the way he was panting. “Shit… Now I see why you like looking at my face.” The way he was flushed as he continued to lower himself down had Aki twitching, and he went to move his hips up before Pomare suddenly slammed down and he cried out.</p><p>“Gods- I’m going to wring an orgasm from you for your brat attitude. And then I’m going to ride you again and again, until we’re back in our own bodies. Then I will make you sob under me just like you are right now.” Pomare panted, and Aki whimpered again. He couldn’t move his hands with the ropes and stuck like this with Pomare on top of him, he couldn’t get a good position to thrust up. Which was clearly what the man wanted as he started to slowly move.</p><p>Aki couldn’t get a good breath in. Pomare never bottomed for him, so to feel him clenching down and rocking his hips was a newer sensation that knocked all the wind from him. The way he rode him, it was clear he knew just how he liked to use Aki’s body. Tilted back with hands resting on his thighs, cock bouncing as he slammed his hips down. It had him pressing right against his prostate, and Pomare moaned loudly as he tilted his head back.</p><p>“Don’t be that loud- Fuck.” Aki swore as Pomare slammed down and stopped moving.</p><p>“I’ll be as loud as I want. I can hear you holding back your noises.” Grey eyes stared evenly at him, and Aki growled before Pomare started to move again. He really shouldn’t have started to tease him, he thought as he felt the orgasm building.</p><p>“Fuck- Fuck Pomare- Please. Please I can’t.” He begged.</p><p>“Yes. Come on, Aki. Let me feel it. Let me feel you come. Fill yourself up, let me see it.” Pomare urged, leaning down to kiss him.</p><p>The moment their lips met Aki moaned deeply. He rocked up as best he could with each slam down before his orgasm hit him and he cried out. The sound was swallowed by Pomare, who following him shortly after with a low whining moan. “Fuck… Holy fuck.” Aki panted. He closed his eyes and heard soft chuckling from above him. With a small huff, he opened his eyes a bit to study Pomare, who was grinning. “What?”</p><p>“Even in my body, you’re still so good for me.” He murmured, untying the ropes, and letting it fall back onto the bedside table. Aki smiled softly, reaching out to gently cup his cheek. “Which has me thinking… That once this wears off. We could do this again.”</p><p>“No. We are not going this again.” Aki shook his head, huffing a little at the fact no hair brushed against the back of his neck or fell around him. Pomare’s hair was far too short for his liking. “I don’t suppose you’re going to stop after just one round like this?”</p><p>“Oh no. I’m tiring you out. Then when I get back into my own body, you’ll get even more.” He promised. “Although I may shave the stubble…. I’m not sure I like feeling it when we kiss.”</p><p>“I love your stubble.” Aki pouted a little before reaching up to run his fingers along the hair there. “Don’t shave it.”</p><p>“Well unless you do it, then it won’t be shaved.” Pomare pointed out. “You are in control of that body right now.”</p><p>“Well it isn’t going anywhere.” Aki smirked before rocking his hips up a little. “Your body does have a lot of stamina though, Pomare… Can you keep up?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll do more than keep up.” Pomare grinned before sitting up and licking his lips. Aki watched as he wrapped a hand around his cock, slowly stroking. “But what were your words, Aki? You get to watch me deal with your problem?” He said, rolling his hips and causing the man under him to groan. Aki knew tonight was going to be a long night. And tomorrow he was going to be the one feeling it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Human Furniture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rufus Blakesley and Mirai Kozumi. Rai was actually a character a friend made for me, and I love him to pieces. I couldn't see Rufus bottoming though, so Mirai got put on the bottom here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people would say that Mirai was a very loud and outgoing person, willing to stand up and speak his mind for what he believed to be right. But they didn’t know most anything about the mage turned thief. He was quiet at time as well, yes, but with reason. His eyes were always looking for some new target and he was always ready to fight back.<br/>
Which was why seeing the pink haired man on his hands and knees in front of Rufus Blakesley would have had most of his men dropping their jaw. It would have been worse if they’d seen how at ease he was being tied up for the blonde with a leather oval board on his back so he could be used as a table while the man was reading and didn’t complain when polished heeled shoes nudged his thigh to get his attention.</p><p>“Rai. You’re such a good boy. Nothing spilled and everything even.” Rufus purred softly, and he nearly groaned at the way Rufus reached down to pet the hair that fell around his shoulders. Those skilled fingers massaged his scalp and tugged a little when he didn’t receive any other answers. “Rai.” He said sharply as he got no answer, noting the first signs of fatigue from the man kneeling on the carpet.</p><p>Mirai was too far into his sub space to notice at first, he was being talked to. Or that he was starting to get tired from kneeling on the soft carpet under him. Rufus had set a few magazines, and a coffee mug on the sleek black surface that served as the tabletop. It was evened out, to keep him from having to tilt and struggle with the weight. Another sharp call of his name had him realizing he was being talked to. Right. He was supposed to answer.</p><p>“Yes. Sir. I’m sorry sir.” Mirai gasped softly as Rufus moved his feet before he was tugged to his own, the harness holding the oval leather to his back that served as the table taken off and set aside. He had changed into a simple shirt and sweatpants for this. His comfort was the top priority for Rufus. If he was uncomfortable in his clothes, he couldn’t kneel for long.</p><p>“Do you enjoy me using you as I wish?” Rufus already knew the answer, as he turned his partner around before sitting and pulling him into his lap. “You love being used like this. Just doing whatever I tell you.” As he spoke, his fingers moving to gently massage his thighs and smiling as the low sigh of pleasure it earned as Mirai relaxed into him, kneading into the muscles there.</p><p>“Sir, please.” Mirai breathed, squirming in his lap as Rufus gently bit down on the neck exposed to him. Rufus hummed as he continued the gentle motions of his hands, massaging him with a practiced ease that had taken time to perfect.</p><p>“You didn’t spill any of my coffee, and you were so well behaved. So good. You deserve a reward.” Rufus wrapped a hand around him, slowly stroking and listening to the low moans it drew from the man in his lap. “That’s it. Such a lovely voice.”</p><p>Mirai nearly sobbed as the slow pace continued while Rufus’ lips attacked his neck. But with the time he had spent on his hands and knees, it was a gentleness he needed. It didn’t take long before he was coming and spilling himself all over Rufus’ hand, slumping back against the blonde and panting. “Next time you should use me as a footstool.” He murmured as Rufus licked his hand clean. He kept his dark green eyes locked onto the hooded ones staring at him. “Dig those feet into my back as you relax….”</p><p>“Anything you want love.” Rufus murmured, licking his lips as Mirai pulled him into a deep kiss with a small hum of pleasure. It turned into a low groan as the mage turned in his lap before hugging him tightly. “Rai, you look like you need rest. Not to grind your hips into me.” He chided. It took him a moment to realize that Mirai had done just that- he was snoring softly as he hugged tighter, and Rufus shook his head a little as he kissed his cheek before carefully standing with the man and making his way over to the bed to tuck him in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Orgasm Delay/Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mages Thananil and Obsidian. Both using opposite kinds of magic, both still infatuated with each other. For now, anyways. Obsidian demands control and Thananil is amused that his partner thinks that they can take it from him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obsidian. The eyes that stared back at him were dark, the same color as his partners chosen name, and Thananil could only wonder how much a beautiful and loving person would torment him this much. He growled behind the gag in his mouth, trying to push up into the heat surrounding him, but the red head in his lap simply kept those damnable hips still, not giving even an inch as deft fingers tugged at the ropes holding Thananil completely at their mercy.</p><p>The elf was on his knees, hands effectively tied behind his back to keep him from using his magic at all (not that he would use it) as Obsidian sat fully seated on top of him. Thananil hated giving up his control- but the way his partner looked sitting in his lap, with total control like this. It was not something he was going to turn down on occasion. His only problem was the cock ring that was effectively keeping him from orgasm, and the fact that Obsidian kept halting their movements.</p><p>“I love seeing you like this, you know. The high and mighty mage, the one ready to take over Colwe… On his knees. Desperate to come.” Obsidian words were a low, dark purr and Thananil squirmed against the ropes, pulling them taunt for a moment as he narrowed his eyes. “Such a beautiful expression.” They slowly lifted before slamming back down. It was enough to make Thananil jerk from his position, and Obsidian started to move, reaching up into silk dark blue hair so they could toss the gag aside. “Speak.”</p><p>“You’re a damn menace. Fuck… Look at you riding my cock. So needy for it even as you try and keep control. You just want to fuck yourself until you make a mess, don’t you?” Thananil wasn’t playing nice here- he could feel the ropes starting to give a bit, and become looser, and he kept talking. Feeling the way Obsidian’s fingers dug into his shoulders he knew they were close already- and he leaned in, gently nipping at the pale lips in front of him. “You think you can keep me from getting what I want, Obsidian? You have no idea. I don’t care about my release. I just want to see you breathless. Wanting and needy on top of me. Then when you can’t say anything, I’ll pin you down and bring you to release again. And again. Until you can’t think of anything else.”</p><p>“Fuck- Than… Thananil.” The way his name came out of those lips in a choked cry was enough to almost make him come on the spot, but he found once again he couldn’t, was simply stuck trying to rock up and grit his teeth. “I do want that, but there’s…. No way I’m going to give up the control. You’re not exactly in a position to… Take it from me.” The way they slammed down onto him had the elf growling again.</p><p>He was glad Obsidian was distracted, as it let him drop the ropes that had been holding his hands. He gripped the bright red hair that was loose around pale shoulders, kissing the mage in his lap. By the time they had registered what that meant, Thananil had lifted enough to slam him onto his back and start rocking his hips.</p><p>The low cries that escaped them were delicious music to Thananil’s ear, and he knew they were close as he slammed against them, leaning in just enough to whisper in their ear, facial hair brushing against his cheek. “Come for me, Obsidian.” He whispered. The cry of his name was beautiful, and he choked as the red head clenched down around him. The feeling kept him moving, rocking his hips to bring his partner through their release until he heard the tired groan under him and pulled out, staring down at them as he took off the cock ring and tossed it aside.</p><p>“I’m not done with you yet.” He purred, urging them onto their knees and slowly pushing back in. He heard the small groan and smile as hips pressed back into him. “You just came and you’re already trying for more? Such a needy slut.” He whispered before starting a slow pace. If he sped up too much, he knew he would come too early- he was already so high strung even this was torture. But the way Obsidian moaned into the sheets and rocked back with every move had him leaning in to leave dark marks on his shoulders and back. “So good… You’re so good.” He whispered.</p><p>“Yes… Fuck, I want you to come, Thananil. Use me.” The moment they said those words, Thananil felt his patience snap. Grabbing Obsidian’s hips, he started a rough pace, chasing after the release he had been fighting back and pounding his partner into the sheets. He felt Obisidan shaking under him, felt the other clench around him again as another orgasm was pulled from them before he finally came himself.</p><p>He flopped down beside his partner, pulling them close and into a gentle kiss. “Next time, I’m going to keep you from coming. We’ll see how long it takes for you to beg.” He threatened gently, smiling at the tired chuckle from Obsidian.</p><p>“Oh I can’t wait, love.” They murmured before gently kissing his neck and Thananil’s smile widened as they fell asleep against him. He murmured a soft spell to clean them both up before following the red head into slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lace/Leather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pomare hires Shivan very often- and he always knows what he wants. Never one to really beat around the bunch. Which is something Shivan has always admired about the General. Even if he was being called out so the man could hide his own sorrows about things with his husband. Shivan was always willing to help. Even if it meant he was left alone at the end of the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not something he would usually wear. Even working as an escort, it was never an outfit he would have considered to put on if there was anyone else around him- even if they requested it. He just didn’t think white lace suited him.</p><p>Yet here he was, one leg stretched out to rest on the table, pale white lace catching the light just so over the natural glow of his honey-toned skin. Shivan smiled gently, running his fingers over the thin fabric once more while staring at the mirror. He admired the way the panties hugged his frame- how the stockings seemed to show off his legs even more than his other pairs ever had.</p><p>Hazel eyes focused on that fact, as he trailed his fingers along his thigh right here the fabric ended. His smile only widened as he did, relishing in the goosebumps that spread across his own skin from the light contact.</p><p>Shivan had done many things over the past few years. He’d worked to get into Dorastir and ended up as a regular for one of the King’s men. Not just any man, he mused, but his right hand. The General Pomare Wayan. Of course the man was married, but when his husband was busy and he just needed a bit of company or some hard to get information, Shivan was the one he called on.</p><p>Which was fine with Aki. The blonde was standoffish and cold, from what the brunette knew about him. He’d been nothing but polite when they’d met, acting as though Shivan was just another guest in their home. Like he hadn’t just had Pomare fuck his mouth in the kitchen an hour before- He shook his head to clear those thoughts, glancing briefly outside as he heard the sound of people nearby. It was a nice view, he noted as he grabbed the dark blue silk hanging off the back of the couch and pulled it on. The balcony that his room had left him with a wonderful view of the castle. Everything at the inn was high end, as well. Shivan had been here a few times, with Pomare, to talk about things as well as handle things when they couldn’t make it back to the General’s home…</p><p>He nearly berated himself for thinking about it. Aki was said to be seriously ill and was stuck in the castle. While Pomare needed to do double duties. He had no right to really think about the man’s dick when he was dealing with far more serious things.</p><p>Which brought the question of why was he called here? His healing magic was subpar at best, and he knew the man would have just called him to his chambers in the castle if it was to ask him to get some information. So he knew it wasn’t about Aki being sick, or about something he couldn’t get a hold of. It had to be for the reason he was thinking.</p><p>“But why did he call me all the way out here and leave this outfit?” Shivan stared at the castle, ears perking up as he heard the sound of the door open and shut. He didn’t turn around to face the man as he heard the footstep behind him and felt arms wrap around his waist. Shivan leaned back into it, tilting his head back. “I was wondering why you called me here… Need some relief from your stress?”</p><p>“I do.” Pomare hummed, leaning into to gently presses kisses along his neck and smiling as Shivan bared it for him easily. “But the outfit is more interesting to me than that, right now. Let me admire you.”</p><p>“You can admire me all you like. I get paid for every hour.” Shivan purred, turning to face him finally. He pressed forward, shivering as warm hands made their way under his robes to brush over white lace and dip under it. Perhaps he needed to wear it more often, he thought absently before sinking to his knees. It definitely had a strong effect on his client. It seemed to only make it worse when he kissed his way up the others thigh, smirking softly in the glow of the moonlight through the window.</p><p>“Thank you for this outfit. I do love being spoiled.” He murmured, smirking. It faded a little in confusion as Pomare knelt down but followed the man’s movement as he leaned forward until the brunette was on his back, staring up at the dark eyes above him and licking his lips. “Ah…”</p><p>“Allow me to continue to spoil you. I picked this outfit especially for you, so I want you to just lay here, and let me admire you.” Pomare whispered, leaning closer to gently kiss down and pulls the robes down and off his arms. It brought even more goosebumps rising on his skin as it was followed by the press of lips. He could feel his composure slipping, but he tried not to let it show as instead smiled.</p><p>“Hmm… Well I think I can do that.” Shivan purred playfully and relaxing into the carpet under him as Pomare continued to cover his skin with small kisses and gentle nips. He squirmed under the man, closing his eyes and simply letting the General take the time to admire him. It was something he loved about the man- he knew that as much as Shivan enjoyed pampering his clients, he knew that Shivan also enjoyed being pampered and spoiled. So simply laying back on the plush floor was better than just being on his knees.</p><p>Every movement was met with the soft feeling of lace rubbing on his skin, and he groaned softly, arching his back up as Pomare stopped at his stomach. Hazel eyes met dark brown, irritation clear as he whined a little. “You’re already so needy for me. I haven’t been able to get rid of my stress for such a long time, and I know you love the attention.” He murmured, dipping his head even lower and Shivan’s eyes closed as he felt the lace being pulled down.</p><p>“Try not to rip it, I’ll wear it again for you next time.” Shivan breathed and smiled at the small chuckle against his skin before he was completely distracted by the man’s lips. All his complaints about taking their time were quick to leave and be replaced by low moans of pleasure. He had no arguments about the skilled way the General used his tongue, and he really doubted he ever could. If it got him to use it even more, he really would need to wear the lace more.</p><p>The hours he spent later, were bliss. Either with Pomare on top of him, or him on top of the man, he was unable to really talk about anything even though he could tell things were bothering him. When Pomare left later, leaving Shivan sprawled out on the sheets gently touching the silk that had managed to stay on the bed and off the floor, he stared out at the castle again. "Next time, I'm not going to let you distract me and I'll get my answers." He mumbled into the pillow, with a small sigh before rolling onto his back. Pomare had already shown him within a few hours he was worried about something and he would be damned if he let any information slip through his fingers so easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Boot Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the one that the party was honestly the most interested in. So I hope y'all are prepared for a LOT more TsuCai this month bc they love the half-goliath and elf boyfriends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsubaba sat with one leg crossed over the other, eyes glue to the man kneeling in front of him and currently cleaning off his thigh high leather boots. With his tongue. Seeing the leather toes basically in his mouth was enough to get him interested a second time and he was half tempted to tug his pants down again.</p><p>Caius was always into trying all sorts of things, but fucking on the throne fully clothed, and then dropping to his knees to clean off the mess that had landed on Tsubaba’ boots- Oh sweet gods. He felt himself already starting to twitch again just from watching that tongue flick out over the black leather, licking up what remained, and his hand clenched on the arm of his seat.</p><p>The entire time those dark eyes stared into his own, keeping Tsubaba pinned in place as if he was there for Caius’ own pleasures and the man was now cleaning his boot off with his tongue. Tsubaba reached out with the hand not currently gripping the arm of the chair for dear life, dark fingers a stark contrast to the white-blonde hair as he pulled Caius’ head back.</p><p>Seeing the man with a small smirk, tongue sticking out a little and a hazy look in his eyes, Tsubaba started to lean in. He was almost a breath away from kissing Caius when the half-goliath moved to grab his neck and pull free of the hand in his hair. Tsubaba let out a choked sound as he was slammed back into his seat, Caius’ thumb rubbing soothingly over his pulse as he stared at him.</p><p>“My wonderful, hypnotizingly handsome Lord… I don’t think I gave you permission to move.” He cooed playfully. “I said I was going to clean your boots did I not? I won’t allow dirt in my throne room.”</p><p>“Your throne room?” Tsubaba narrowed his eyes. “If I recall Caius this is my home. And I don’t believe that I gave your permission to stop. Get your hand off me and get back on your knees.” The way Caius’ next breath was sharp, and the way he quickly moved and sank back down, it made Tsubaba shiver.</p><p>No one got to see Caius so submissive, and not in control. The man was King of the North, leader of Tombariath and its people. The man who had fought off the last rulers and started to make things equal and right in their lands. And he was currently kissing his way along Tsubaba’s calf, leaving a wet trail of saliva as he did so in apology for stopping his actions in the first place. He couldn’t punish the man if he was making up for it, really.</p><p>“That’s better… You look good like this. Perhaps I should order you to clean them from now on. It would make it easier for the staff, wouldn’t it? They would get to see you, after I fuck you on your throne just kneeling and licking my boots as though it were some kind of reward.” He hissed softly as Caius moved a hand up and between his legs, slowly stroking him. “Fuck- Caius move your hand-”</p><p>“What they’ll see is my kneeling at the feet of my second in command, while his half hard just from me cleaning off his shoes from the mess he made himself. Just touching him. As he tries not to squirm.” He taunted. Tsubaba groaned softly, uncrossing his legs before pressing his toe gently into Caius’ crotch not at all surprised to find he was hard.</p><p>“And you dealing with it. Put your mouth to better use if all you’re going to do is run it.” He ordered, and Caius rocked up into his foot with a groan. Tsubaba’s head fell back as those lips wrapped around him, hissing through his teeth as he tried not to make too many loud noises and pressed his foot further against Caius.</p><p>He would have to make the man clean his boot again, he thought as he felt Caius rock against him, but it was well worth it to feel him lick and tease before slowly bobbing his head. He pressed his foot a little more before moving it. Caius whined softly, but stopped as Tsubaba stared at him.</p><p>“You really do like these boots hm? You know how many men I have killed in these? How many people I have slain to keep you safe? All while wearing the boots you just licked spotless.” His voice came out shaky, a little raspy as Caius bobbed his head. He had amazing control over his gag reflex and he put it to good use.</p><p>Caius pulled back and ignored the small growl it earned him as he stood up and climbed into Tsubaba’s lap, tilting his head a little. Blonde hair fell over his shoulder, and Tsubaba grabbed at it, tugging gently. “I’m going to ride you and make a mess of those boots all over again. I can clean them up after.” Caius purred, and Tsubaba’s breath caught as the man leaned in to kiss him, pressing feverently into it and closing his eyes. Caius seated himself with a low moan into the kiss, not breaking it until Tsubaba was fully inside him. “Tell me more, about these boots, then. What else have you done in them?”</p><p>“I’ve killed a man in this very room. For threatening you my King.” He whispered. Caius nodded, slowly starting to move, and Tsubaba rocked up into the pace he set, staring into the man’s eyes as If completely transfixed. Which, if he was being honest, he was. “I’ve run into battle beside you. I’ve stood in meetings, listening to people…. I’ve fucked you on this chair so many times.”</p><p>He wrapped a hand around Caius, stroking him in time with each thrust and leaning forward to leave marks on his chest. There were already so many there, but Tsubaba was more than a little possessive and he loved to see how much he could mark the others skin. To see proof that Caius was his. Caius was too dazed to answer him, focusing on rocking his hips down and then up into Tsubaba’s skilled hand. “Tsu… Fuck, you feel so good. Filling me up like this. I need to come.” He breathed. “Harder.”</p><p>Tsubaba could only nod agreement, slamming up into Caius. He moved his hand in favour of gripping the same muscular hips he had had his teeth on only hours ago, covering the bruises there with his hands as he guided each movement. Caius cried out, leaning in to kiss him again and silence himself.</p><p>It didn’t last long. Both of them were already so close that it took barely any time for Tsubaba to come, gasping Caius’ name and feeling the other clench around him. He groaned softly, hips slowing to a stop as Caius panted against his shoulder.</p><p>“You ruined my shirt.” He mumbled, kissing along Caius’ neck and his jaw. Tsubaba didn’t seem to care at all about his beard, simply added more kisses until he reached his lips.</p><p>“I’ll order you a new one… I can’t clean that off like your boots.” The blonde chuckled as Tsubaba brushed his fingers through his hair, smiling back. “I can clean those again any time you’d like, however.” He added, laughing softly at the small scoff it earned him before he was pulled into another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sensory Deprivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caius is attacked in the throne room, and while the guards deal with the problem, Tsubaba leads the king back to his room. But Caius will not sit still so he can have his eyes checked after getting hit with a blinding spell. So Tsubaba finds a way to make him lay still by less conventional methods. Doesn't help that Caius enjoys it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only sound that he could pick out, thanks to the steady fighting around them, was the sound of Tsubaba muttering curse in Ankeonn in his ear as he was pulled from the room and down the halls. He cursed himself for allowing this to even happen and simply let the black armored elf drag him down hallways until he was in a room that he presumed was his own and the door was shut with a soft click. “Sit on the bed and let me see how bad this spell is.” Tsubaba’s voice was calm- nothing like it had been moments before when Caius had been hit with the spell. He gently pushed the blonde over to the bed, making sure he was sitting before checking him over.</p><p>They had a set time, every day, when citizens could come and speak to the king. This was seen as a rather open and welcoming things, and even when there were councils and courtrooms, people could come in and see what was happening. Which was something that the King Tribe before them had never done. The people weren’t allowed into the castle when they were in charge. No one was allowed near it, even.</p><p>So, Caius had opened the gates after he had become king. Let in the people that had been kept out for years. There was always some group of people running around the courtyards or just wandering to admire the grounds. He had himself seen a few of them, when he had stepped out to breath in the cold northern air when the inside of the castle had been too stuffy for him. He was used to spending his time out in the fields fighting, not stuck inside in meetings all day. Even after being king for the past few years, it was still hard for him to sit so still.</p><p>Yes, he had seen the people who had come around the caslte. Now here he was, blinded by a spell and stuck on a bed as Tsubaba pressed a cloth to his eyes with what was no doubt a potion to help get rid of it a bottle was shoved into his hand. He grumbled a little and tried to move away from the cloth. While he knew it would help him, he wasn’t too keen on having more pressed against his face. “Drink this.” Came the sharp order, and Caius nodded a little before downing it as Tsubaba tried to keep the wet cloth on his eyes with little luck. Potions always tasted disgusting and left an awkward tingle in the back of his throat, and the one pressed against his eyes was tingling as well. Caius grimaced and ignored the small chuckle from in front of him as he set the bottle aside. He didn’t miss the slight irritation in it however, as Tsubaba pressed the cloth a little more firmly against his eyes.</p><p>“You better not be blaming yourself for this, Tsubaba.” He said after a moment, placing his hand over the one holding the cloth. The silence he was met with was more than enough of an answer as he sighed, reaching out and wrapping an arm around the raven-haired elf to pull him down into his lap. “Come here- you got me out of there, and Fang will be able to handle them. It was just a blinding spell, and I’ll be fine when it wears off.” He assured.</p><p>“What if it hadn’t been a spell to blind you? You could be dead right now, Caius, because I didn’t move fast enough to protect you.” Tsubaba argued. His grumbles were cut off as Caius leaned in, trying to kiss him. “Caius- stop moving. You’re going to knock the cloth off again.” He chided, but Caius could hear the smile in his voice.</p><p>“So? This won’t be the first time I’ve gone blind from a spell. Just the first time you’ve been in my lap when it happened. Besides, I’m not going to any more meetings today.” He purred, smirking a little. He knew that his words would make Tsubaba’s eyes narrow, but he wasn’t expecting the man to suddenly get up and take away the wet cloth. His shocked protest was cut off as he was pushed onto his back before Tsubaba climbed back onto him, sitting on his stomach.</p><p>“No, it isn’t. But it is the first time you’re stuck unable to see me. Keep this up and I’ll ensure you stay in this bed and keep that cloth on your eyes. So, shut up.” Tsubaba threatened, hands coming to rest on his chest. Caius wondered how he looked for a moment. His eyes were probably unfocused, staring, and dazed thanks to the spell that had hit him. He relaxed into the sheets, a small smirk on his lips as his hands came up to rest on the thighs on either side of him. Noting how the other tensed under his touch and shifted a little- while he couldn’t see he could definitely feel everything on top of him.</p><p>“Tsubaba, is that any way to talk to your king? I’m the one in charge here, the last I checked.” He replied with a snicker. As Caius expected those words were met with a warning growl, but he continued. “You’re only my second in command. Mine to do with as I please. Do you really think you can have control over me?” He asked. That was what did it, as his hands were dragged away from those warm thighs, slim fingers holding his wrists as they were slammed down onto bed on either side of his head.</p><p>“You are not in charge in this bed, Caius. I make the rules in here and I think I told you to shut up.” He hissed, nipping at Caius’ lips and he parted them easily. “… You probably love the fact that you can’t see anything. Leaving you so helpless on the sheets? Pathetic for a king.” Caius groaned softly as Tsubaba rocked down onto him, grinding a bit as he pressed his own hips up.</p><p>There was a fleeting moment where he wished he could see the storm grey eyes staring down on him before Caius felt lips pressing against his own, and he pressed into the soft lips on his own with a low groan of the man’s real name. “Hiroto…”</p><p>“Hush.” He whispered softly with a soft fondness to his tone, pulling back for a moment. “You keep looking around, as if you’ll be able to see something… I wonder if…” He shifted, and Caius inhaled sharply as a hand slid under his shirt quickly, fingertips brushing up his stomach gently. They teased there way up to his chest, rubbing at the sensitive nubs until they were hard. “Ah… I thought before to ask about blindfolding you, but I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it. Now I know that answer.” He chuckled softly and used his free hand to tug Caius’ shirt up, humming soft approval.</p><p>Caius quickly sat up just enough to get it off, as well as to push up into the hand pinching at him as the other joined it now that the shirt was out of the way. Without his vision, his other senses seemed to pick up- he felt every little shift from Tsubaba on top of him. The rustle of leather pressing into cotton as he ground his hips down. Leather… His hands came up to tug at the raven-haired elf’s armor, and Tsubaba stopped.</p><p>“I want it off.” He grunted, and there was a low chuckle before a soft murmur of agreement. The weight that was on top of him disappeared and Caius whined slightly, reaching out to try and find him as he sat up a bit.</p><p>“Stay there.” Tsubaba ordered, a little off to the side. “You’re so impatient sometimes, can you not wait a few moments for me to get undressed? Or perhaps spend the time undressing yourself?” He added and Caius cleared his throat before fumbling with his boots. There was a small snort of amusement as he struggled but he ignored it in favor of focusing on the task. Without being able to see where the buckles were on them, it was difficult to undo them. Once he felt them finally come undone, he tossed them aside and soon his pants joined them.</p><p>He had been so focused on his own things, he jumped a little when he felt hands on his shoulders, tilting his head a bit as if to see the man. “You know I really don’t like this spell. I can’t see you.” He gently touched Tsubaba’s hand, smiling as the elf leaned in to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“But that’s the best part. You have no idea if I picked up anything. I could have my whip in hand right now and you wouldn’t know until it hit your skin. Or that riding crop you love so much.” He purred, lips brushing Caius’ ear and the man shivered under him. He lay back at the gentle push to his shoulder, licking his lips as he waited. Tsubaba climbed on top of him, and he felt the gentle tap of leather on his chest.</p><p>“You grabbed the riding crop, didn’t you?” He asked but frowned as there was a small hum of disagreement. “… No… Touch me again.” He ordered, focusing on the feeling of leather on his skin. One… Two different spots. He squirmed a little as it brushed over his nipples, before pinching, and he gasped. “Your gloves.”</p><p>“Correct. Not only can you not see me, but I won’t be touching you with my hands either.” He purred, and Caius moaned softly as leather clad fingers brushed over his lower lip. Caius parted them instantly, sucking them into his mouth and listening to the sharp inhale of breath above him.</p><p>Tsubaba pulled his fingers out, trailing them down his stomach and Caius whined as he got up yet again. It died off as he heard the sound of the oil container opening again. He only squirmed more at the slick feeling of it dripping on his thighs. “Don’t you care make a mess. We can’t stay in here all day.”</p><p>“I can keep you in here as long as I deem fit. You were attacked.” Tsubaba argued. “… But you are right. Your people will worry if you’re stuck in here. It’s too bad I can’t tell them you’re busy getting fucked too much to speak to them, my king.” He cooed teasingly, before slowly pressing a finger in.</p><p>Caius cursed softly, closing his eyes as Tsubaba stretched him open. He had taken off one of his gloves, he noted as he was quickly prepped. He wondered briefly if he had taken off the second and was about to ask before the other hand was wrapping around his throat in warning, and Tsubaba’s breath mingled with his. He hadn’t taken off the glove, he realized absently as a choked noise of pleasure escaped him.</p><p>“Don’t make a sound. You don’t want the others to know do you?” Tsubaba murmured, eyes watching as Caius’ eyes fluttered and he let out a silent moan. He knew how much his partner loved the idea of being caught, and although they knew there was no chance of it, he still enjoyed taunting the man with it. “The thought of you drooling on my cock as they watch. As I fuck you until you can only scream my name.” He asked, keeping his grip loose for now.</p><p>“Tsu. Please, I’m ready. Just fuck me.” Caius tried to plead more before the grip on his throat tightened and his words were cut off. Tsubaba didn’t loosen his grip until he had lined up, and started to push in. He gasped, taking a few deep breaths as Tsubaba kept his hand gently on his throat, holding him until he was flush. “Move.” He whispered. “Please.”</p><p>Tsubaba was gentle, even as he held Caius down. His thrusts were kept slow at first before he started to pick up the pace- he had been right; they didn’t have much time to be gentle and they had wasted enough of it already. Not being able to see the man’s face with it’s usual focus and rapt attention was torturous on its own, but Caius found it only turned him on even more as one leg lifted over Tsubaba’s shoulder. His weak moan was cut off again as Tsubaba squeezed, and with both the feeling of his hand and the rough thrusts he was already losing it.</p><p>“That’s it. So good… Come on, Caius. So good…” The panted praise against his leg as Tsubaba wrapped a hand around him as all he needed to come with a low cry. Tsubaba let go of his throat as he fucked him through it, leaning in to swallow his sounds with a kiss. Caius felt his hips stutter to a stop moments later and heard the low groan as he came as well.</p><p>“Fuck… I wish I could have seen you.” Caius whispered as Tsubaba pulled out and grabbed a cloth to clean them both off. “You always look so focused and intense…”</p><p>“Well, after this spell wears off you can see me all night.” Tsubaba said before the damp cloth was placed over his eyes. “Now, since you’re going to just lay here. Keep this cloth on and do not move again.”</p><p>“If moving means you fuck me again, I may have to.” Caius joked, but settled back into the bed as Tsubaba moved to get dressed. “… Cancel things for this evening. And see about finding a suitable blindfold, will you?” He asked as he heard Tsubaba move towards the door.</p><p>“… Yes, your highness.” Tsubaba smiled softly as the blonde sighed softly and shifted to get comfortable before slipping out and shutting the door with a soft click.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ankeonn is a made up language that the royalty of Tombariath speak, and Tsubaba is both the protector of Caius, as his right hand man.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tentacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tishiah is asked to help Obsidian test out something new. They made it especially for her, and she's more than happy to be a test subject for this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tishiah knew this was probably a bad idea. To let Obsidian try out a new item they had crafted on her. But the way they had described it left her very curious, and she knew that at some point in her life she would be damned for wanting to know so much about everything. That something would come along and she would let her desire for knowledge would overwhelm her and she would dig a hole that was too deep. It would eventually be her downfall. Or so Thananil had told her.</p><p>But not yet. Or at least she hoped it wouldn’t.</p><p>Pale fingers reached out to touch the… Well, what she could only describe as a tentacle. It was safe, Obsidian had assured her. They had run some tests already, but still needed a few more tests that would be better coming from someone who knew the line of studying their research could do.</p><p>“It’s a sex toy. I won’t lie, you mentioned you had a few but that they were somewhat boring. But with this one… It’s less like a… It’s almost…” Obisidan had paused, fumbling for words. They had always been rather awkward when it came to anything sexual, and it was no shock to Tishiah that there was a blush spreading across those pale cheeks.<br/>She smiled a little, before taking the box off the table. “I’ll try it out tonight then. And tell you exactly how it went tomorrow.” She winked at them, teasing before heading off to her room.</p><p>Now she was sitting on the bed, gently touching the small device in her hands. It looks almost like any other ordinary dildo she had used. Well, almost like them, anyways. If they were large, black, and shaped like a tentacle. Tishiah turned it over and over in her hands, studying it. There were no bumps or ridges, just a semi slick, solid form to it. She could feel the small parts just under the surface where there were parts that would no doubt make it wiggle. If she could find the button- There it was. There was a small button at the base and she pushed it, watching as it whir to life. Her eyes widened a little as she watched it slowly start to wiggle, before turning it up. Licking her lips, she shut it off after a moment before letting out a slow breath.</p><p>Laying back, she was glad she’d completely stripped down. The soft satin sheets under her were warm, and she ran her fingers down her stomach. It was easy to just rub her fingers over herself, to feel how wet she was getting just from that. The thought that Obsidian had made such a device as the one in her hand only had her whining. They had thought about her making it- and she had to admit the mage was extremely attractive. She would love to have them under her, but for now she settled for bringing the toy between her legs and moving her fingers.</p><p>The first part of the tentacle was easy- it was thicker the farther down she went, and by the time half of it was in, she was already panting. Tishiah stopped for a moment, mouth open in a silent gasp as she flicked it onto the lowest setting. It move slowly, languid. She could feel it rubbing along her walls, gently twisting and turning in a way nothing else had before. Moving it out a bit and slowly thrusting it in only increased the pleasure and Tishiah soon had a pace going, taking her time to enjoy the feeling of it twisting and turning as she spread her legs even more.</p><p>Slowly, she started to take more in, until she had it down to the base. She stilled her movements and settled for simply turning it up, biting her lower lip. The higher she went the more it moved inside her. Whatever Obsidian had done to it, there was a skilled way the device moved. Every twist of the tentacle was pleasurable, and she keened a little as if pleading it would lead to more.</p><p>Too much, too fast. It twisted inside, rubbing against her g-spot and she sobbed with pleasure when she moved it a little so that it continually brushed over that spot. With the constant rubbing it wasn’t long before she came hard, biting her lip to stifle her cries of pleasure while she turned it off. Tishiah stared at the ceiling for a few moments, before groaning and moving to clean up. She had things to do in the morning, she thought ruefully and eyes the toy. There could always be another round later. But she would need to tell Obsidian that she needed a few more days to properly test it out.</p><p>She wanted to give them only the best results after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im not really happy with the results in the end, but it took me all day to write even this little bit. Im sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bukkake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pomare presents Shivan with an idea he had. A small reward for a few of his guards who he trusts. Shivan is surprised the man came up with such an idea, but the elf is nothing if not willing to try something new. Especially if it makes his clients happy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never written something like this before hoo boy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The deal with Pomare was simple- he would spend time with the man, and then after he would spend time with Aki relaxing at their home. Have a warm cup of tea or whatever Aki had happened to make that evening, and chat with him until he had another meeting, or it was time to leave. Simple and a regular routine when he was in Dorastir, and he was almost bored with it.</p><p>But Pomare had approached him about a different idea when he entered town and was new to everything. He had been a little awkward at the suggestion, unsure how the half-elf would take it. Of course, it had caused Shivan to laugh, seeing how uncomfortable the human was to approach him over it. He’d agreed, of course. The idea had sent a thrill down his own spine. Perhaps he’d been a little nervous, coming into the room. But he knew most of Pomare’s men, had seen them at parties and events and even spent time with them at the bars around town. They were all polite and hadn’t made any comments that were rude or upsetting to him.</p><p>Pomare had helped him strip, pressed his lips into Shivan’s shoulder and kissed his way down golden skin until he was kneeling in front of him. Shivan squirmed in his grip as he was stretched while Pomare took his cock into his mouth. He had a steady rhythm going in minutes that had Shivan weak at the knees, rocking back against the fingers thrusting into him, and then forward into the warmth around him.</p><p>“So needy. I think you’ll enjoy everything tonight.” Pomare whispered as he pulled back before grabbing the vibrator. Shivan clutched his shoulders, unable to fully stay up as fingers left. He whined softly at the empty feeling but it faded into a groan as Pomare pressed the toy in, teasing him for a moment before finally pushing it all the way in. “There we go… Kneel down.” He ordered gently.</p><p>Shivan trembled as he slowly sank to his knees, biting his lower lip as Pomare put the cock ring on him. “You know you would look better if you stripped.” He breathed as the brunette stood up. Pomare laughed softly, petting his hair as Shivan smirked a little, leaning in to press against the bulge that was no right in front of his face.</p><p>“No, not yet my pet. I promised my men they would be able to enjoy you. They won’t be able to do that if I’m here.” He murmured, even as Shivan felt him twitch under his mouth. He pouted a little as Pomare grabbed rope, trailing it along his jaw so he could feel the soft silk before standing behind him. Shivan moved his hands back, looking over his shoulder as Pomare gently tied them. He heard the door open as the soldiers slipped in but ignored them in favor of listening to Pomare’s question. “I’ll be sitting in the chair right there. If you need them to stop?”</p><p>“Tap twice on the nearest limb. Or if I can speak then the word is loyalty.” He almost rolled his eyes as Pomare kissed his neck gently before standing, but instead smiled. While he knew it would be rough, Pomare never let him get hurt when they played. Even like this.</p><p>“… You’ve all been exceptional at your jobs this week. So, as a reward, I’ve brought you a gift.” He motioned to Shivan, who finally got a good look at the three soldiers. He studied them both carefully as they eyed him. Pomare stepped off to the side and sat down, fiddling with the small controller in his hand that would control the vibrator.</p><p>One of them was a tall but rather skinny male. He had muscle to him though, Shivan notice as he stepped closer. Wide lilac grey eyes that were beautiful in color and darkening by the moment as he looked over the elf kneeling in the middle of the room. His hair was a little wavy and fell to his shoulders, straw blonde in color. Shivan licked his lips but was distracted by a warm mouth wrapping around him, causing him to jerk up into it.</p><p>The second solider was a woman. Her head bobbed slowly, and Shivan cursed at the feeling, looking down. He could see dark red hair, short cut, but his gaze was wrenched away at the third man grabbed his head, tilting it up. “Such a beautiful gift… You’re already needy.” The man murmured. Shivan stared up at him, parting his lips as he felt a thumb brush over his lower lip, tilting his head to gently nip at it. He made a small noise as it pressed against his tongue, lapping at the pad with a small moan as he tried to rock his hips forward.</p><p>The first man had been watching at that point, but he’d moved around behind Shivan. He shivered as he felt hands moving around his chest, pinching at his nipples and tugging as he squirmed. Shivan kept his mouth open as the hand left his face before the man tossed his pants aside.</p><p>He barely let Shivan catch a breath before pushing into his mouth. He couldn’t move with the woman between his legs and the other man behind him reaching up to grip his hair, keeping him pinned in place as their hips started moving. Shivan moaned around him and closing his eyes. They snapped back open as he felt the vibrator turn on, hazel eyes flicking to the side and seeing Pomare holding it in one hand. The other was slowly stroking himself as he watched.</p><p>Shivan barely had time to focus on that before he was gagging. The soldier pulled back a little, but he only made a small noise and tried to move forward again. “Shit- you like gagging on cock?” The man hissed, and Shivan made a small noise. The woman pulled back to press her lips against his thighs, leaving small nips and licks in her wake as the soldier’s hips started to move in earnest.</p><p>Every other thrust had him gagging around the cock in his mouth, and he tried to press forward even more, despite the tears welling in his eyes. “Fuck… You really are good at your job hm?” The man behind him whispered, nipping at his ear and Shivan shivered with another choked moan. It didn’t take long before the solider pulled back and Shivan kept his mouth open, tongue hanging out as he came. He closed his eyes, panting heavily as his hair was finally let go and fingers ran along his cheeks before shoving into his mouth. Shivan didn’t hesitate for a moment before sucking them clean.</p><p>“You’ve got a lot more to do with this mouth. There’s still two more of us and I’ve got a lot of stamina my dear.” He whined softly as he stared at the red headed woman in front of him, who slowly pulled her fingers out of his mouth. “Should we untie your hands? Have me ride your fingers while you suck on cock?”</p><p>“Yes.” He breathed, but only earned a small laugh in answer. She straddled his leg, rubbing along him and leaning into his ear.</p><p>“You don’t get to have a say in any decisions here.” She whispered. “But don’t worry. If you continue to be good, we’ll give you what you want.” Her hips rocks slowly as his head was turned to the side. Shivan easily swallowed the cock shoved into his face. He didn’t even get a moment to make a sound, almost choking on the length instantly. His eyes closed as tears spilled over, gagging around the cock in his throat as the woman rode his thigh. Pomare turned the vibrator up even more and he cried out, rocking his hips back against it.</p><p>Shivan was dizzy with need and desire. He barely got a moment between both the men using his mouth, and the woman rubbing against him. When he was finally moved between her legs, he heard Pomare get up. Both the men were panting and sitting back, and Shivan was covered in cum, sweat, and was panting deeply with desire. He immediately licked at the woman’s clit, listening to her murmur pleasingly before shifting closer to eat her out.</p><p>He moaned against her as he felt Pomare’s hands on his thighs, careful to only touch the clean parts of his skin before grabbing the vibrator. He pulled it out part way, before pushing it back in. Shivan doubled his efforts as he felt the woman’s legs shaking, knowing she was close. It wasn’t too much longer before he felt her spasm around his tongue and didn’t stop until she was gasping for air before pulling back.</p><p>“Such a good boy. Look at you. Covered like the slut you are and still hard as all hell. You’re not done yet, are you?” Pomare murmured as he started to move the vibrator. Shivan moaned and pressed his cheek into the carpet, pressing up into Pomare’s hands. He felt a hand wrap around his waist before he was lifted up and back to a kneeling position. Shivan cried out as Pomare wrapped a hand around him. He was desperate at this point, bucking into it and Pomare chuckled deeply.</p><p>“Please. Please I need to come.” He begged, leaning against the brunette. He sobbed softly as Pomare tugged at the cock ring. It was barely off before he felt himself coming. Pomare stroked him through it, turning off the vibrator and whispering praises in his ear. Shivan slumped against him, as he heard the other three work their way to their feet. </p><p>There was a low conversation that Shivan barely heard. Dismissal of the Soldier’s and thanking them for their time, and the soft click of the door being opened and closed. Pomare pulled the vibrator out before lifting him to his feet. Shivan opened his eyes a little as he was carried into a bathroom, looking up at the dark eyes studying him. “You’re a very surprising man, General... Did you come on me as well?” He asked as he was set carefully into the water, sighing at the warmth. He could smell lavender in the water as well and smiled as he relaxed into it. Pomare chuckled a little and nodded.</p><p>“Well I have more ideas. But you need to get some rest, Shivan. So let me bathe you and just relax.” Pomare murmured. “Aki is going to make some dinner for us tonight, you’re invited. As usual.”</p><p>“Mm… Of course I’ll come. I just need to nap a bit beforehand.” Shivan replied softly, closing his eyes fully and laying his head back against the tub. Pomare said something else, but Shivan didn’t listen to it, sinking a little further into the warmth of the water as strong hands cleaned him off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pegging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tashiah and Obsidian. It's just a fact that Obsidian's hobby is making toys. Tashiah likes helping them test out these creations. She also enjoys hearing such a quiet mage scream, and being the cause of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obsidian quivered under the slow thrusts, panting into the sheets and trying to press back against the hips that were torturously rolling against his own. But Tashiah’s grip didn’t loosen at all as she kept them firmly pinned in place, a small smirk across her lips. She rocked forward again; the smirk widened even more as she heard the muffled whimper from under her.</p><p>“Is there a problem, Obsidian?” She purred, leaning in to gently nip their ear. Obsidian only whined softly. Tashiah had kept her movements slow and teasing, not giving him anything more than a slow and steady build up as she continued. The red head shook with each move, clawing at the sheets as his movements were halted once more.</p><p>She rocked her hips forward, feeling how he shook under her and hummed a little, nipping at them again when they didn’t answer her. Obsidian’s head turned to the side; eyes dark with need as they stared pleadingly. Tashiah stared, relishing in the blatant need and lust from the mage under her.</p><p>“Well, Obsidian? Is there an issue? Didn’t you make this little toy yourself?” She taunted as she started to pick up the pace a bit. Raven hair mingled with red on the sheets, as she pressed her lips against their neck. “Or does it feel so good you have no words left, hm? You’ve been dying to have someone help you try out all these little tools. Such a dirty mage, making all of these.”</p><p>“I… I can’t. Please. Tashiah, you’re movements are so slo- Oh fuck—” They cut off their words in a choked cry as she slammed into them as hard as she could manage. Tashiah’s eyes widened a little as she realized she had angled just right to hit the perfect spot, and she grinned before slowly pulling back.</p><p>“Then allow me to pick up the pace.” The words were a low growl, and drowned out in seconds by the loud cries that were muffled by the sheets. She moved as fast as she could, drawing out as much noise as possible as she finally relaxed her grip. Not that it really mattered- they way she was pounding Obsidian into the sheets, it felt no room for them to do much more than take it as she fucked them.</p><p>“Please. Please ma’am. Please more- Ooohhhh… Fuck. Yes, harder-” Every word was a choked cry, and Obsidian could barely spit them out as she continued her harsh pace, not letting up for even a moment. Tashiah relished in the screams she was able to draw from the generally quiet mage. It was too bad for those around her room, she thought with amusement. Even muffled by the pillows, Obsidian was still loud.</p><p>Sadly, they didn’t last long. With every thrust she only heard the redheads voice get more breathless. And with the angle she had, she knew it wasn’t going to last long. Obsidian came with a loud shriek into the pillows, and she slowly stopped her movements, admiring the sweat covered skin under her and the uneven rise and fall of their chest. “Beautiful.” She whispered before pulling out. Tashiah made a small noise of shock as she started to get out of bed but felt a hand wrap around her wrist. “Obsidian, dear, I need to clean up.”</p><p>“Do it after… Please?” They mumbled softly. She couldn’t resist such a soft and tired expression, setting the strap aside before climbing into the bed and nodding. “… I’m going to nap here before I head back to my own quarters… If I can even walk.” They added tiredly, waving off the offer for a healing spell before she could even start it. Obsidian chuckled a little before winking at her. “If you do that, I won’t be limping. I never said I didn’t want it. I just may have to crash here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mommy/Daddy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shivan gets asked nce again by a client if he'll do something. When will they learn he's willing to try anything?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was really hard to write out- none of my characters have this kink or any interest in it. Oof it's really short. I am so sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shivan wasn’t really big on things like this. He had his own specific kinks and things that made it easier to work for his customers, and deal with them. This was hard for others to understand, thinking that he was going to do anything for money and would be willing to go anywhere with and for people. It was a common thought, and one he had always hated. Yes, he could be bought, but even he had his limits.</p><p>So when a client had approached him about something they enjoyed, he had been a little surprised they had been so embarrassed about it. The sputtering and whispering had been adorable in their expression and had only gotten worse when he’d winked and flipped his hair over his shoulder and agreed. Now he was sitting cross legged in the center of the room. Shivan had chosen a simple black dress shirt, and tight-fitting dress pants with thigh high heeled boots. He uncrossed his legs to look at the man kneeling in front of him, tilting his head a bit and smirking. “Look at you. Kneeling like such a good boy for me.”</p><p>One hand reached over to the small table curling around the handle of the riding crop. He kept his movements slow and languid, tapping it against the man’s thigh. The humming sound of the vibrator only seemed to add to the purr in his words. “Please…” Shivan’s smirk only widened at that soft please, and he leaned forward. Dark brown hair fell around his shoulders as he did so, brushing against the flushed face of the man.</p><p>“You know what you need to say for me to do that… You’ve been so good for me, kneeling here this whole time. Why don’t you just do what you need to?” He spoke the words in a soft murmur, leaning close enough that his breath mingled with theirs. Shivan raised an eyebrow as one foot moved, and he gently pressed his toe down against the man’s crotch.</p><p>“Mm- Daddy. Daddy please.” The man gasped out, and Shivan sat back.</p><p>“Good boy. So good for daddy.” He whispered, one hand running through the short hair and he nodded. “Go ahead. Bring yourself to release for me.” He whispered, watching as they rutted against his shoe. It wasn’t long before they groaned out their release, hissing softly.</p><p>Shivan smiled softly as they panted and sat back. He moved from the chair finally to help them clean up. A soft kiss was pressed against his ear when he helped them put their coat on, and he paused, turning a light pink. “Ah…”</p><p>“Take extra, for this one Shivan.” There was a large amount of gold pressed into his hand and he nodded, still stunned at the kiss as the client vanished out of the plush room and left Shivan touching the small bit of skin.</p><p>Everyone had their limit. But perhaps a little bit of extra gold could convince Shivan to do a few more things, he mused as he tossed the bag in his hand slightly before falling back into the chair again, turning his gaze back to the crackling fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stockings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obsidian and Tashiah. This isn't kinky it's just a little soft and cute thing between them too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft pull of the fabric on skin drew Obsidian’s attention away from where they were folding their clothes into a neat pile, setting them on the stool they'd pulled over. It would have been easier for them to use their magic, but it was nicer to just have a little downtime. Downtime that was currently being interrupted. They nearly dropped the shirt in their hand, jaw dropping instead as they looked over Tashiah’s outfit. While Obsidian knew that she would be out and about all day, in meetings with the High Mage and then with those in her own order before they could sit and work on things. </p><p>So seeing her just step into the apartment and start taking off layers was what had him stunned. She had worn a low cut, black dress under her usual purple robes. It showed off the curve of her breasts in a way that would have most drooling, and the lower half of the dress hugged her curves in just as attention drawing of a sight. The skin that was revealed was made even paler by the dress. Almost like a ghost, in all honesty, Obsidian noted.</p><p>But that wasn’t what drew Obsidian’s dark eyes to her. They were focused instead on the stockings she was slowly pulling down, and the eyes that watched him from hooded lids. Obsidian couldn’t draw their gaze away from it until they had pulled one off, a smirk on their lips. “Is there something wrong, my dear~?” She cooed playfully, not missing the way they swallowed and focused on her legs. She lowered the bare one off the foot stool, before turning and sitting on it. “Why don’t you come and help me with the second one, if you’d like to stare?”</p><p>Obsidian moved over at the offer, kneeling in front of her and setting the shirt aside. “I can help with that any time, sweetness.” They whispered. Obsidian reached out, lifting the dress out of the way. Hands moved to slowly run up her legs. “You’re such a beautiful, beautiful woman. Even taking off simple stockings. A temptress.”</p><p>“And you’re just as tempting. Look at you, kneeling at my feet so easily. A very tempting being, with such dark eyes and fiery hair.” Tashiah reached down and ran her hands through those same bright red locks she was talking about, smiling as Obsidian leaned down to kiss their way up her calf, before linking his fingers under the top of the stocking. “I thought you were just taking it off, not seducing me.” She laughed softly as Obsidian nipped as her skin.</p><p>“I’m taking it off. If it’s seducing that would fall on you.” They retorted, before grunting as they were pushed on their back. Tashiah straddled their waist, smirking down at them.<br/>“Well. Then allow me to help you with your clothing then.” She replied, reaching for their shirt. “I’ll keep the stocking on for a little longer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dacryphilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mei Xue and Thananil. Two powerful elven mages? Yes please.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dont know much about this kink but I wanted to give it a shot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thananil stilled his movements, hips grinding down as Mei Xue tried to rock up into him. The dark hair elf smirked at the low growl, reaching out to gently run a hand through the snow-white hair spread out on the sheets under him. His other hand was curled around Mei’s throat, effectively pinning the other under him. He glanced at the equally white silk rope holding his hands to the top of the bed before looking back into the pale eyes focused on him. “What was that? You have a problem being stuck like this?” He purred deeply, voice coming out far more breathless than he wanted. He clenched down, feeling how Mei twitched under him and tried to press up again.</p><p>“Thananil you bastard-“ Mei’s words cut off in a choked gasp as Thananil squeezed before starting to move again. He kept his gaze carefully locked on Mei’s as he loosened his grip. Thananil leaned as close as he could, loving the wheezing groan that come from his partner as he continued to slam down on them.</p><p>His grip stayed there until he saw the tears beginning to well in those eyes focused on him from both the lack of air and from the need welling up. It was a rare sight to see, Mei Xue with tears. He was always stoic and calm but seeing that completely torn away was what Thananil craved. Making the serious and emotionless leader of the mages a sobbing mess under him was beautiful for him.</p><p>“Now now, your highness. Are crude words like that any way for the High Mage of Colwe to speak? Such a naughty tongue on you.” Thananil almost laughed at the glare his words earned him. But it was barely a glare, more like a needy looked. Thananil sped up his movements, keeping his hand over his throat but not yet squeezing right away. He slowly started to tighten his grip until he saw the tears spill over, loosening his grip again.</p><p>“Only thanks to you.” Mei Xue’s voice was a rasped whisper, the white-haired mage tilting his head back a bit and baring his throat completely. He arched up a bit with a low whine, hands struggling against the bindings as he looked up at the man on top of him.  Dark eyes locked with light, holding them there as Thananil moved his hand from Mei’s hair and started to stroke himself in time his hips. “Gods, Thananil… You feel so good around me.”</p><p>“Only because you’re so damn good. Fuck, love feeling you fill me like this. Seeing those beautiful tears in your eyes thanks to me. Just for me.” Thananil gasped his words out, moving a bit more frantically as he tightened his grip again. Mei Xue couldn’t take his eyes off of him, watching with a slow breath as the mage came undone. It didn’t take much more before he came as well, rocking his hips up into Thananil.</p><p>As he came down from his high, he felt hands undoing the silken ropes, before lips pressed against his wrist. Mei Xue chuckled and rolled onto his side, moving his hand to Thananil’s cheek and pulling him into a deep kiss. The hands that had been on his wrists moved to wipe at the tears on his cheeks, and he smiled softly.</p><p>“You’re always so beautiful. Even when you cry.” Thananil murmured as he pulled back.</p><p>“Only for you.” Mei Xue replied. “I don’t cry for anyone else.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caius takes charge for once with Tsubaba. He does have to keep his General under control at times, when his temper rises.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ankeonn was a language created with Fantasy Generator. It means "Ancient" (I'm not original I know)</p><p>What Caius says is "Hiroto, that is enough!" to Tsubaba.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Hiroto nhan el onaodh!”<i> The loud snarl of Ankeonn seemed to echo around the chambers of the King’s assembly. It shook every person to the core, with the way Caius stood up with his outburst and managed to only make it louder. Immediately the raven-haired elf dropped to one knee and set his katana down, staring at it with a dark glare. Caius took a deep breath, looking at the man in front of him with an empty expression.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The room was deathly silent- far different from the fighting that had been going on moments before. The man had tried to push for them to move against the armies in Winor, and Tsubaba had stepped in to speak up on why that was not a good idea. It had started to get heated, even with Caius telling them both it was enough. When Tsubaba had drawn his katana, though, Caius had had more than enough.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Everyone is dismissed. I need a word with my General.” Caius’ voice left no room for any more arguments, and he watched with dark brown eyes full of annoyance as they slowly filtered out. The door shut with a soft click, before he turned to face the man still kneeling on the floor. “… Stand up, Tsubaba.” He said gently, holding out a hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I let my emotions get the better of me once more.” Tsubaba didn’t move. “So much so that you had to-” He cut off as Caius cleared his throat. Tsubaba lifted his head with a small huff, letting Caius pull him to his feet and putting his weapon back. He huffed a little as Caius moved to sit down, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. He moved to kneel in front o him, head tilting to get a good look at his face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Did I not ask you to stand up?” Caius asked lightly, and Tsubaba chuckled gently at the small smile he could see spreading across pale lips.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Did you, my lord? I missed that.” He replied teasingly, leaning forward. Caius sat back before he could kiss him, and Tsubaba frowned. The half-goliath moved to pull his partner up, before suddenly bending him over his lap. Tsubaba barely had time to grunt, let alone put his hands out even though Caius wasn’t letting him fall fully forward. “What are you doing?” He growled, hands moving to try and push himself up, but a warm hand on the back of his neck stopped him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If you won’t listen to me, Tsu, then I need to punish you. You don’t get out of it just because you’re second in command.” Caius purred, and Tsubaba tilted his head a little with surprise to stare at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What are you going to do then?” He asked, words coming out a bit testy. The tone faded instantly as he felt a warning swat against his thighs. “Caius there are people right outside this room.” He hissed, turning a dark red as he realized exactly what his boyfriend had in mind for a punishment.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“In that case, General, you’d best keep very quiet.” Caius stared, his eyes glittering with mischief and a hint of a challenge. After a moment of staring, Tsubaba nodded softly and looked in front of him again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes sir.” He whispered, biting his lower lip. The first few hits were gentle- not enough to jolt him too much or really make him move at all. He gripped Caius’ leg to help keep his balance- while he may be tall himself, thank to his Goliath blood, Caius was far larger than him, and he barely had his feet on the ground.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Caius never really took charge when they did things- he preferred to give up his control and allow Tsubaba to take the lead. Counting in the back of his mind he was at ten- usually he only went to twenty. It was rare that he would make orders like this, and Tsubaba cursed himself silently as that only seemed to turn him on. But he also wondered why it was such a gentle punishment this time.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The cursing was soon for a different reason as Caius started to add force to his next five hits. That was why he had been so gentle before. Being so relaxed from gentle hits, Tsubaba clenched his teeth with a low hiss as Caius spanked him again before squirming to try and press back for another one. “Caius-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Only five more.” Caius whispered, hand coming to gently massage the no doubt reddened skin under the leather. “Can you do that for me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes.” Tsubaba breathed. He groaned softly as Caius nodded a little. He counted the last five in a small whisper, and winced a little as Caius helped him stand before pulling him into his lap. He leaned in to gently kiss him before sighing. “I’m sorry, that I made you call the meeting to a halt.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It was their fault for not listening to you. We cannot attack the enemy and need to keep things defensive until they decide to try and attack.” Caius shook his head, rubbing his lower back and smiling gently. “You should have kept your weapon away, however. That was the only reason I stopped it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well. If that’s what got you to put me over your knee, I’ll need to draw it again.” Tsubaba replied jokingly before pulling Caius into a deep kiss. “But right now. You’ve caused a small problem. I expect you to deal with it.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Collars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mirai/Rufus, after they break up. Mirai changes his name after coming back into Mujan and changes his entire attitude about the wealthy in Otley.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops I wrote angst not kink-- Hah. Enjoy the feelings from this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark black choker around his neck was never taken off. Even in his most outrageous of performance outfits, the velvet black fabric stayed firmly around him. None of the other had seen him take it off even when he went to bed. They sometimes wondered if he had a mark hidden under it, the way he was constantly touching it and refused to let others near it. But none of them dared to ask him or his daughter why.</p><p>Mirai hadn’t been back in Mujan for long. He had left to study in Colwe, like most that were gifted with magic, but he had returned before finishing his education at the college there. No one had ever just left before finishing their studies, but the pink haired mage refused to return or discuss the reason why he had left. He’d simply come back home and said nothing to anyone about it.</p><p>Or that’s what many believed. As he made his way down the alleys and backstreets he knew so well, Mirai reached up to touch the collar that was heavy around his neck. It may have been made of velvet fabric and been soft to the touch, it felt like an iron weight that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to lose.<br/>It had been the last gift Rufus had ever sent him. In his pocket was the note that he had written, that the collar had been carefully placed in when he’d been given his mail from the courier who visited them once a month. It had made his heart leap, and violet eyes had devoured every letter in seconds while holding the gift.</p><p>
  <i>Mirai,<br/>I recently took control over my father’s business. So this is going to be the only letter I can send you for a while now. It’s a lot to clean up, the mess this man has made. But soon enough I’ll be able to fix the Blakesley name, make it something to remember and something people adore. Just as I adore you.<br/>I bought this at the shops near your parents home. They’re doing as well as before. Your mother has even started to sell things from her garden since they have extras. I just bought a plant myself. When I was walking back, I saw this sitting at the end of the table. Simple, beautiful, and instantly I thought of you.<br/>I’m not sure how long it will take for this to arrive, but know that I still hold you in my thoughts, my pet, and that won’t change any time soon. When you come home, I will be waiting for you with open arms.<br/>Forever yours,<br/>Rufus Blakesley<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mirai turned down an alley, grabbing onto a ladder and pulling himself to the rooftops. His violet eyes stayed upwards as he climbed higher and higher, using the cracks and holes in the buildings to pull himself to the highest point he could in the lower class’ part of the city.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was his haven. No one knew of this small little space he had found for himself. A small empty room at the top of a half destroyed and abandoned home; with no way in besides the window and a small trap door that had long since been sealed by debris. The wind picked up a little, hitting the windchimes he’d put up and Mirai smiled as he sat down a large pile of pillows and blankets. His gaze went towards the small hole in the wall, which gave him a good view of everything around.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Merchants were calling for people to buy, and there was shouts of bargaining below him in the market. But it was easy to tune out, as he turned his gaze up from the streets and across down to where he could see the horizon, and the rooftops of the rich.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mujan was part of another city- the richer town of Otley. It was where those who had shops in Dorastir lived. Those who had marks and were blessed by the Gods had barely a care in the world besides what social circles they were in and who was causing what scandal.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Once, Mirai had been offered to stand in those circles. He had been asked to join the rich and famous in Otley and make a name for himself there, with the help of his partner. The Blakesley name was a famous one. Perhaps not for all the right reasons, as James had not been a good man, but his son Rufus had made plans when he was younger to change that once he took over the family business. He’d been ready to tear down the constructs society had claimed, give to those who were unmarked in Mujan and allow them a chance.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Allow Mirai’s family a chance. But it had all been lies.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He’d been in town for a few months, and had been uptown once. Rufus had refused to meet with him, claiming to be too busy and hadn’t even said it to his face. Some of the staff who had recognized him had met him with pitied expressions and soft apologies that their Master was refusing to meet with them. Rufus’ half brother Maxim was nowhere to be seen either.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He’d turned into his father- running the family with cold indifference and removing those who had been in his way. Mirai touched the collar around his neck- the last gift he had from a happier time when he thought that Rufus was the one for him. A young and foolish him, innocent to the harsh realities of the world. He let out a slow breath, as he unclipped the velvet chocker from his neck and took it off, fingers gently running along it to the golden tag in the center.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>On the front it was simple- it looked just like an empty tag. But on the back were words that Mirai knew as well as the back of his hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>To the light in my life. Forever your servant. R.B.<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He stared before tossing the choker aside, listening to it clatter across the dusty wooden floor.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Forever my servant. But never truly mine, Rufus. Mirai is no more, now” He whispered, staring at it before climbing out the window. “It’s time to move on. Time to get to work.” He told himself before taking off across the rooftops. He had people to feed and take care off, he couldn’t spend it worrying about the past.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He heard people calling for him and smiled as he dropped down onto the streets. “Jester. Where have you been?” One man demanded. “We were worried you’d gotten hurt?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Him, get hurt?” He laughed a little as another spoke up, shaking his head. “You realize you’re talking to Jester, right? He’s never been hurt.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“He ain’t wearin that necklace any more.” They retorted. “Did it get taken?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“.. No. Let’s focus on food. Go into those crowds and get what you can people are waiting on us you know!” He ordered, watching his men run off to steal and bribe. A hand reached up to brush over skin, and Mirai glanced back up at the rooftops before slipping into the crowds.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He’d moved on, he told himself as he stole a coin purse and slipped it into the hands of one of his men. Mirai was gone now- now all that was left was Jester, who had no love for the rich. Even if they used to greet him with soft smiles and warm words.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Massage/Threesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aki comes home after a long day to see Pomare with Shivan, and they offer a way to help him alleviate some of his stress.</p><p>I combined day 15 and day 17 oops. Enjoy that content cause thats just what it is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aki was exhausted- and it wasn’t even from working with his men. He had been in meetings with the other lords and ladies of Winor, and while other may have thought it an easy day, it was far from it for the blonde strategist. They had had him break down every plan and strategy for them. Every man’s position one by one. What should have been a quick meeting so he could spend his evening at home had turned into an entire night of questions and answers and switching of plans. He did appreciate them going through the ideas and working to make them better. But the fine-toothed comb over everything- which soldier should stand guard at which door- had gotten on his nerves. Aki was happy for the promotion to General and his position as the King’s Strategist and left hand, of course. He admired and looked up to the kind leader and working with his husband was also a bonus.</p><p>Thinking about Pomare, he paused as he stepped in the door and listened to the soft sounds of someone talking. He chuckled a little and quickly shut the front door behind him. He undid the long cape he wore and set it on the back of the chair in the hallway. He noted that Pomare’s was tossed in a heap on top of it, and shook his head a little. It could always be picked up after.</p><p>His main focus right now was the two sitting on the living room floor. Pomare was kneeling behind the elf sitting in front of him, hands massaging at stiff shoulders as Shivan murmured softly in praise. Aki know well enough how those strong hands could work out even the toughest of muscles, and how good they felt. He didn’t say anything as he watched, but Shivan’s eyes slowly opened, hazel focusing on grey and a slow smile spread across his lips.</p><p>“You could always come and join us instead of standing there, Aki.” He murmured, and Pomare looked up, sitting back a bit more and moving his hands. “You look stressed. Why don’t you take my spot and we can both help you out?” He offered with a small purr, licking his lips. Aki raised an eyebrow at the offer. He knew Shivan didn’t mean just a simple massage by the way his eyes trailed over the leather clad general.</p><p>“Is this an offer for a massage, or an offer for something else?” Aki asked as he took off his boots and set them in the hallway before walking over. He noted the spot they were sitting had the warmth of the fireplace on them, and it had him smile as he sank down into Pomare’s lap with a gentle kiss.</p><p>“It can be whatever you want it to be, love.” Pomare murmured, working to undo his armor with practiced ease. Aki nodded slightly, starting to help him but Shivan stopped him by grabbing his hands and shaking his head a little. “We were… Talking about you, you know.” Pomare said slowly, undoing the last of the armor and Shivan let go of his hands to help remove the leather.</p><p>That was a little surprising and he looked between them. “About me?” He echoed, leaning back as Pomare wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against the side of his neck. Shivan simply moved his hands to Aki’s thigh, gently starting to massage him and smiling at the small sigh it earned him.</p><p>“Yes. Pomare mentioned to me how you like being pampered, and how you’ve been stuck in so many meetings with all the nobles… I asked if perhaps, you would like an extra set of hands to help pamper you tonight.” Shivan murmured, and Aki cleared his throat. The half elf felt the blush creeping across his skin, and had no doubt the other two could see it by the way Pomare kissed his cheek. Shivan’s hands didn’t stop, working over his leg muscles slowly and kneading them to help relax them while Pomare’s hands moved to his shoulders.</p><p>“You know, I have the feeling your kind of massages and relaxation is more than just a simple massage.” Aki commented lightly, not missing the low rumbling chuckle from Pomare as Shivan smirked. The way he seemed to stare at Aki with an almost predatory look had the blonde squirming a little. But with hands now massaging his shoulders and Shivan working on both his legs, he had nowhere to move.</p><p>Shivan’s gaze only seemed to get darker as he brought his hands up further, and Aki licked his lips, focusing on the way hazel eyes stayed locked on his expression. He found himself nodding at the unspoken question when Shivan leaned in. He felt the gently huff of air against his leg before Pomare was putting a hand under his chin and lifting it to kiss him.</p><p>It was not gentle. Pomare kept a tight grip, almost tight enough to cut off his breathing as he dominated Aki’s mouth. Aki’s head was swimming when Pomare pulled back enough to let him breath before jis tongue was demanded entrance again and Aki groaned.</p><p>Hands ran up his thighs, working his pants off as another pair tugged his shirt up. It didn’t come fully off, just bunched up at his chest enough for warm fingers to brush over his nipples. Pomare pulled back to stare at him and Aki panted heavily, staring back with a dazed expression. “Do you want to continue this, love?” He asked carefully, and Aki simply stared. He had his pants off- Shivan had probably tossed them aside, he thought absently- his shirt nearly the same, and Pomare was only now asking him if he wanted to continue? It was enough to make him huff.</p><p>“If you don’t get your mouth back over mine and stop asking stupid questions-“ His threat was cut off by just that. Pomare growled softly against his lips and Aki whined a little, pressed against him as Pomare’s tongue plundered his mouth, leaving no area unexplored. He jolted a little as warmth pressed against his thighs, pulling away to look down.</p><p>Pomare’s head dipped lower, biting at his neck and what could be seen of his collarbone as Shivan looked up at them. “You really are beautiful when you’re pinned down like this.” He murmured, mouth working closer to the bulge that twitched as he brushed over it. “It would seem I’ve caused a bit of a problem….” He tutted slightly, before slipping his fingers under the waistband of Aki’s boxers and yanking them down in one swift movements.</p><p>Fingers gently brushed over Aki’s lips, and he parted them, licking at the digits as Pomare groaned softly in approval. Aki gasped softly as Shivan’s tongue started to tease, licking from base to tip and trailing back down slowly. He tried to push his hips up but was once against stopped by both set of hands holding him down and Pomare curled his fingers a little in warning to stop moving.</p><p>He whimpered around Pomare’s fingers, sucking on them in apology before Shivan swallowed around him and nearly choked. He wasn’t sure what to focus on- the fingers currently in his mouth, the way Pomare seemed determined to mark every inch of his neck and shoulders with his mark, or the warmth of Shivan’s mouth around him as he hallowed his cheeks and took him all the way to the base.</p><p>Pomare pulled his fingers out before kissing Aki again. Wet fingers trailed down his side as Aki spread his legs a little more in anticipation. Pomare was more gentle with his fingers than he was with the kiss and Aki was grateful for it. It wasn’t often they didn’t use oils and he groaned softly as one finger pressed in slowly.</p><p>Shivan’s gentle sucking and slow bobbing was starting to drive him insane as well. He swallowed fully around the blonde, nose pressed against his stomach before he slowly pulled back with a slow slurping sound. His tongue swirled around the tip before he repeated it again and again. Just taking his time like Aki was some sweet treat he needed to savour.</p><p>“Pomare.” He groaned as the second finger pressed in, and Pomare shushed him gently, slowly searching with his fingers. Aki tried to move between them, unsure which feeling he wanted more of. The small movement of his hips had Pomare pressing right against the bundle of nerves he was searching for however as he let out a weak cry, biting his lower lip.</p><p>“There it is… Now you can have a massage.” Pomare hummed. He wrapped his arm around Aki’s waist, holding him still as his fingers started to slowly stroke and brush over the bundle of nerves. Aki couldn’t move, with the tight grip his partner had on him and the way Shivan was holding his legs apart. The brunette’s pace started to pick up as Pomare continually assaulted his prostate.</p><p>Aki couldn’t still his noises. Small moans soon picked up into low cries as his thigh shook from the pleasure. Even Pomare kissing him couldn’t stifle the low needy sounds that escaped him, and he found himself approaching his release faster than he could ever remember.</p><p>“Come down his throat, Aki. He loves swallowing it. Ever last drop like such a good whore.” Pomare whispered in his ear and Shivan moaned softly at the words. That steady vibration was all that was needed and Pomare tightened his grip to keep him still as Aki came with a loud cry, fingers gripping Pomare’s legs as he felt Shivan swallow around him.<br/>
Aki’s vision went white from the pleasure, and when he came down Shivan was sitting back and licking his lips. Pomare slowly pulled his fingers out, pressing gentle kisses to his cheek and lips as he helped Aki curl up in his lap.</p><p>“Well I should be heading out… Aki, if you ever want another massage I’ll be happy to help you two.” Shivan purred, winking as Aki mumbled soft agreement. Aki barely registered Pomare’s talking and the clink of coins as Shivan took his payment and headed for the door. He was too lost in his bliss, just happy to feel the warmth of the fire until Pomare shifted a little and he whined.</p><p>“I’m putting you to bed, love. You’ve done a lot today.” Pomare laughed softly at the annoyed glare his movement earned him. He carried Aki to the bed, laying him down and starting to tug at his shirt before Aki grabbed his wrist. “What? The fireplace is still-”</p><p>“Get in this bed. And love me.” Aki demanded, pulling him into a kiss. Pomare grinned against his lips and quickly climbed on top of him. He had planned to put out the fire, but it could wait until after he was done doing as his husband ordered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fucking Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thananil and Mei Xue, with another of Obsidian's creative inventions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had to admit, Obsidian’s creations were wonderful. Sometimes he was shocked the shy and withdrawn red head could come up with creations like this, but Thananil really wasn’t going to complain if this was the results of helping him with things. Especially if it meant he got to see his partner of his knees like this any time in the future.<br/>The slow hum of the machine behind Mei Xue was a little bit annoying, he noted, running his hands through the sweat slicked white hair. Dark blue hair that had fallen out of it’s bun fell over his shoulder but Thananil barely paid attention, hand moving farther down to tug at the ropes holding the High Mage in place.</p><p>Mei Xue’s gaze flicked up to him, expression pleading. But he didn’t say a word, only let out a low pleasure filled groan as the machine pistoned into him. Not that he could, as each movement of the toy inside him only rocked him further onto Thananil when the elf pushed his own hips forward.</p><p>He couldn’t take his eyes off the white haired elf under him. The way he had kneeling in front of Thananil with his legs spread apart, how the machine kept up such a steady but harsh pace pounding into his boyfriend as he choked around Thananil’s cock. Even the tears that welled up in his partners eyes were beautiful, he thought as he rocked forward and listened to the gag it earned him.</p><p>Mei Xue tried to swallow even more as he relaxed back into the chair once more, hand returning to that snow-white hair and slowly petting it. “Look at you… I bet if I ordered you right now, you could come without a hand on your cock. If I loosened that spell holding your cock in place you’d come choking on my dick as this machine keeps going. How many times could I keep you here like this, I wonder? Blissed out and unable to move?”</p><p>His words had Mei whining even more as he tried to pull back enough to say something but Thananil tightened the grip on his hair to hold him in place. The cleric hummed softly, other hand coming to rest under his chin. They both knew that Mei Xue could break the ropes in seconds and could easily overpower him even with pleasure fogging his brain. But he didn’t do much more than groan softly around him and close his eyes.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Thanani whispered. He slowly rocked his hips up again, holding Mei Xue in place as he chased his own orgasm. He whispered soft praises as he released the spell holding Mei Xue’s cock- another one of Obsidian’s creations so they didn’t have to worry about a cock ring every time- and undoing the ropes holding his hands. Instantly Mei Xue’s hands moved to his thighs, gripping tightly as Thananil came. He swallowed as best he could and Thananil couldn’t tear his eyes away from how some of it dripped down his chin when he pulled back. It didn’t take much longer after that for him to come completely untouched, burying his face in Thananil’s inner thigh.</p><p>His moans soon turned into low pleading whimpers as the machine slowed down but didn’t fully stop, and Thananil lifted his head. “I said I wasn’t done with you, didn’t I? You’re going to be screaming for me by the time I’m done with you.” He whispered, leaning in to lick up the mess on Mei Xue’s chin before kissing him and swallowing the quiet moans. He planned to leave him completely fucked out by the time he was finished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Humilitation/Exhibitionism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mei Xue is fed up that the Master Cleric thinks he can do whatever he likes. So he decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were very few times that they really had to themselves. With all the young mages clamoring to learn, the tutors and mentors asking questions, the council demanding times and meetings, it was exhausting. What was even more exhausting for Thananil was the fact they had to keep a level reaction and a calming aura, live up to role of Master Cleric and lead his section of the council.</p><p>“Meeting adjourned. Thananil, Obsidian. Please wait for a moment.” Mei Xue said after a few moments of silence and Thananil tipped his head slightly in agreement. It was silent, as the others left. Thananil murmured small farewells to those who waved at him. He looked over briefly and was slightly jarred to see Obsidian just sitting silently. Not a single person in their council said a word even to each other as they left, leaving the red head alone.</p><p>It really was a testament to how different they were. The orders of light and dark respectively. While the clerics under him were talking as they left, saying small farewells and being friendly with each other, there was barely a word from the other end of the room. He noted briefly that Tashiah had already left with the neutral mages and wondered briefly just how she had managed to leave so quickly without him noticing.</p><p>His gaze flicked away as the last of the council left the room. Mei Xue sat silently for a moment, before he shifted and stood from his seat. White robes fell around him as he moved, pale silk pooling around his thin yet muscular form.</p><p>“I appreciate both of your opinions. You know this. But I will not tolerate the underhanded comments and snide remarks you keep throwing at each other.” He said calmly, and Thananil narrowed his eyes a little. This was hardly fair- he hadn’t been the one to make a comment first. It had been Obsidian who had made the remark that the clerics were weak.</p><p>“I apologize for that. It was far from helpful in the matters at hand.” Obsidian’s voice was smooth as silk- it was free of any real emotion, but at the same time both could tell it was not a sincere apology in the slightest. “The clerics are of course appreciated. They have skills our road does not have access to.”</p><p>“As do your mages.” Thananil replied, his voice a bit sharp. Gods above, he wanted to wipe that small smirk off of Obsidian’s face. “Although I do not agree with your teachings or your… Spells. They are useful.”</p><p>“… Dismissed. Thananil stay a moment longer.” Mei Xue said as he looked between them. Obsidian stood with a small bow, throwing one last smirk towards the blue haired elf and heading out the door. Thananil couldn’t hold his irritation back any longer. He rose to his feet, following Mei Xue as he walked over to the window, staring down at the courtyard below.</p><p>“They only do that to get under my skin during meetings, Mei Xue. You know that.” He said, dark eyes following the gaze of pale ones to where some younger mages were sitting and reading at the edges of a flowerbed. He frowned a little for a moment. Once they grew up, would they all follow a similar path, or would they go into different fields just as his friends ha done? He shook off the thought in favor of speaking again with a small huff. “Obsidian agrees with your plans and only speaks up against them because I voice my agreement first.”</p><p>“Yet when they agrees you find problems with it as well. It’s remarkable how much you two still have in common despite the fact you went down opposite paths of study.” Mei Xue commented, glancing over at him. “Just as those young ones down there will probably drift apart when their interests change, and they start to grow?” He sighed. “I can’t let your behaviour slide today, Thananil.” He moved slightly, pulling the dark-haired elf to side and pressing him back against the wall.</p><p>Thananil’s breath caught as he tried to push back. But Mei Xue easily held him in place, one knee pressing between both of his. He grabbed the elf’s hands, pinning them against the wall and leaning in. “So what, are you going to punish me for it?” He shot back, squirming and trying to press forward. It was a bit unexpected- but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest.</p><p>“I can’t let one of the leaders of my council do whatever he pleases. Don’t worry though, I know the perfect punishment for a slut like you.” He purred, leaning in to brush his lips over the tip of his ear. “Get on your knees.” He ordered as he pulled back and Thananil quickly did as he was told, his breathing already uneven. “See was that hard? Just following simple orders?”</p><p>“No.” He breathed, staring up into the cool eyes focused on him. “Mei Xue-” He cut off as the edge of Mei Xue’s foot touched his thigh and silently urged him to spread his legs apart. He felt the blush rise in his cheek as he looked towards the door briefly. He was glad the window was higher up- it had been any lower…</p><p>“What, do you think we’ll get caught?” Mei Xue’s foot rested just above his crotch. Not yet touching, but close enough he could practically feel it. He licked his lips as he stared up at the other and took a deep breath. Mei Xue kept talking, keeping the purr in his voice. “You wouldn’t care about that though, would you? You would love to be caught. Be seen kneeling in front of me and getting hard just for being punished.”</p><p>Thananil parted his lips, but he let out a small groan as Mei Xue took the chance to press his foot down finally. He rocked up into it, hands reaching up to push white silk out of his way. A low curse followed as Mei Xue smacked them away. “Mei Xue-”</p><p>“Excuse me?” One eyebrow arched as he pressed down a little more in warning. “Did I give you permission to speak or touch me?” A trick question and one he had answered wrong last time. Thananil shook his head, a low whine in the back of his throat as he squirmed a little. “That’s better. Keep your hands down. I can’t believe you’re already whining with just my foot. Fucking pathetic.” Mei Xue growled the words, before moving his foot.</p><p>He was about to apologize for it but kept himself from speaking as the white-haired mage moved to undress himself partly. His robes surrounded Thananil, cloaking the blue haired elf in white and giving a small murmur of approval as Thananil licked his lips.</p><p>Hearing the soft murmur, he leaned in instantly, mouthing at the bulge forming under Mei Xue’s robes. He was already hard himself and hearing the small hiss from above him only had him needing more- needing it now. Thananil brought his hands up to tug the clothes out of his way, not caring if he got in trouble for doing so without permission. There was no hesitation as he took the head into his mouth, sucking gently and slowly taking more in.</p><p>Mei Xue was half hard already, and the wet warmth slowly sucking around him and moving further down his cock only had him growing harder. He grit his teeth as he moved one hand into the dark blue locks in front of him, tugging Thananil closer. The low gagging sound had him pulling back, but the small moan that followed had blue eyes narrowing. “You like choking on my dick?” He hissed softly.</p><p>Thananil didn’t answer him- couldn’t with Mei Xue filling his mouth. So he just tried to bob his head and ignore the warning tug as he did. If he couldn’t get his own pleasure, he was going to drive the man insane with his mouth, he decided.</p><p>His thoughts of teasing were quickly gone as Mei Xue rocked his hips forward. “You’re so damn greedy. Fuck. I thought I would shut you up, teach you a lesson on your knees. But you’re eager for me to fuck your throat? You just want me to fuck any hole of yours, don’t you?” He had the same low purr in his voice as he head when he’d pinned Thananil to the wall. A slow drawl that had him twitching and moaning again. “Disgusting.” He hissed, before suddenly yanking him forward by his hair, and rocking his hips forward.</p><p>Mei Xue’s words died out as he took his time rocking his hips, listening to Thananil choke and moan around his cock as he fucked his throat. Seeing the way his eyes glaze over with lust at just this treatment alone had him groaning softly. But he had no plans to finish in his partners mouth, and he pulled out, one hand moving to cup his chin.</p><p>Fuck. Seeing Thananil with his tongue hanging out and trying to lick at his cock, lips swollen and panting… He pulled him to his feet quickly and after a brief glance to the window pressed him chest first into it. “You’re going to stay here as I fuck you. So everyone can see exactly what the Master Cleric of Colwe really is. A fucking cockslut.” He whispered as he pulled Thananil’s robes away.</p><p>Thananil’s eyes widened, cheeks turning a dark red. He knew they were far too high up- the councils room was at the top of the Eastern towers and even from the largest windows it was hard to see anyone. But the thought that someone could look up and see him getting fucked had him squirming.</p><p>“Unless you want to give me that apology now?” Mei Xue hummed, oil slicked fingers teasing his now bare ass. “Come now, Thananil… All I want is an apology for your mouth earlier to Obsidian. Then you can be fucked nice and slow, just how you like.” He whispered softly.</p><p>But he still hadn’t said to speak. And in all honesty, Thananil had no intentions of apologizing to him. So he simply stayed silent as hands spread his cheeks apart to reveal the plug he had in. He could hear the shocked gasp that left Mei Xue and it had him snicker. “I was hoping to receive some form of punishment today.” He smirked over his shoulder.</p><p>“You were purposely disrespectful today. Just because you want me to take this out and fuck you? How long did you have this in? Were you sitting that whole meeting just thinking about me fucking you? Perhaps I should have. Right in front of everyone just pinned you to the floor and let them see you come undone on my cock in front of the whole council.” Mei Xue’s words came out in a low growl as he slowly move the plug and Thananil rocked back against it.</p><p>“But you wouldn’t. You don’t like sharing-“ He cut off in a yelp as his ass was slapped.</p><p>“Shut up. I gave you no permission to talk back.” Mei Xue warned, pulling the plug out and replacing it with two fingers instead. “Fuck you’re so open… I could easily put four fingers up here.” He whispered, stretching him and moving his fingers slowly. Thananil groaned, squirming a bit which only had him pressing more into the window.</p><p>Mei Xue didn’t waste any more time. He pulled his fingers out, and Thananil listen as he spread oil across his cock before setting it on the sill beside him. He couldn’t look back as Mei Xue lined up, but he pressed back the moment he felt him start to push in. “Fuck- Don’t go slow.” He pleaded.</p><p>“You don’t give orders here.” Mei Xue snapped his hips forward, filling him completely and Thananil covered his mouth to stifle the low cry that escaped him. He didn’t move it at all, his other hand pressed firmly to the window as Mei Xue started to move.</p><p>It was a harsh pace- quick and full thrusts. Mei Xue didn’t really even seem to care about his pleasure. He was just fucking him as if he was nothing more than something to use, purposely missing his prostate with every thrust. Which only had him more and more turned on. The hand over his mouth barely stifled his noises and Mei Xue yanked it away before shoving two fingers in.</p><p>“Look at you. Getting fucked right where anyone can see you and all you can do it spread your legs even more to take my fucking cock and drooling over it. You don’t care how I fuck you, do you? I could pin you to the ground and you would just sob for me to use you as you spread your legs. On your knees sucking my dick or just choking around me as I fucked your throat until you couldn’t talk back.” He whispered every word in his ear, and Thananil’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. Every thrust had more low moans and cries falling him lips as he was fucked within an inch of his life and the only thought in his head was that he wanted more.</p><p>He must have been saying it through his moans because Mei Xue pulled out, turning him and slamming him back into the wall. He was lifted up easily, legs wrapping around the High Mage’s waist to pull him closer and couldn’t hold back his cries as Mei Xue started to slam into him again. This time hitting his prostate with every thrust and leaving him completely breathless.</p><p>“M-Mei. Mei please-“ He begged, gripping his shoulders. “Fuck, please I’m sorry I misbehaved. Please just fill me. Fill me and let me feel you-“ He choked on the words as Mei kissed him, tongue demanding entrance and dominating him completely.</p><p>“Come for me, Thananil. Now.” He whispered softly, voice a soft caress compared to the dark growls and hisses moments before.</p><p>Thananil’s vision went white as he came untouched between them. He felt Mei Xue come seconds after him, his hips slowly stopping as he buried his face in the sweat covered neck in front of him.</p><p>He groaned softly as Mei Xue gently urged him to loosen his grip with his legs, eyes focusing on white hair as Mei Xue set him on his feet and cast a quick spell to clean up. There was a moment of hesitation before he felt the plug being pushed back in and Thananil pulled him into a gentle kiss, smiling softly at the small sigh as he pulled back so they could both put their robes back into place.</p><p>“Next time you threaten me with fucking in front of the entire council, my darling high mage, just remember that I can just as easily do the same to you.” He said as he fixed his hair and Mei Xue chuckled at that.</p><p>“Oh believe me, I didn’t forget about that when I said it. That threat goes both ways.” He replied, white bangs falling into his eyes even as he tried to push them back. “But I think we’ve had a long enough talk, hm? Shall we go?”</p><p>“After you.” Thananil gave a small bow, and smacked Mei Xue’s ass as he straightened before following the slightly flustered High Mage out of the council room trying to hide the small limp in his step as the plug shifted inside him with every step.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Cockwarming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsubaba was severely injured during the final battles of the rebellion, and Caius makes sure his second in command stays in bed and gets some rest. Although that rest is a little bit different than what the staff would think their strategist is getting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing Caius sitting at his desk, so focused on his work and Tsubaba stretched out on the couch with papers in his lap was almost completely normal for the staff now. They brough the King his dinner as usual, and then they made sure to set aside the extra plate as he requested for Tsubaba even though he didn’t seem to acknowledge any of them. It was common that the strategist would eat with the blonde now since they had taken over the Kingdom. Together they were working on rebuilding Tombariath and ensuring that the country didn’t fall apart now that the old leaders were gone.</p><p>Tsubaba had been in his own studies all day, just down the hall. He had locked the door and told them all he was not to be disturbed. Grey eyes had even flashed with annoyance when bringing him something to eat was mentioned, but he had simply nodded a reluctant agreement when it was ordered to be brought to the King’s study.</p><p>If even one person had tried to open the dark-haired elf’s office, they would see it was empty. It had been for the past half hour now. The strategist wasn’t focused on any new strategies or plans for the country at all. Right now he was laying between Caius’ legs on the couch, half lidded and completely relaxed with his mouth full of the blonde’s cock.</p><p>Caius had come to his office and demanded he take a break, that food would be finished soon as he needed to rest a bit since he was still injured. Tsubaba had grumbled as he followed the man to his study, but he wasn’t going to pass up plans to sit and relax. It was just a bonus that he had Caius reaching down to pet his hair and murmur a soft praise once or twice.</p><p>They hadn’t been able to do anything for months. Tsubaba’s injuries during the final battle had caused him far too much pain and he had been on bedrest for months. Even simple tasks had been almost impossible. The poisoned blade that had gone into his body had nearly killed him, but thanks to some skilled healers and time, he had back on his feet, albeit a bit more pale than usual and taking breaks throughout the day to lay down or rest.</p><p>Well, he was laying down, curled up comfortably between Caius’ legs on the large couch and completely relaxed with the weight of the mans cock on his tongue. Caius just ran one hand through jet black hair, the other focused on the report he was scanning over again. Tsubaba felt almost drowsy laying there.</p><p>Perhaps it was the repetitive fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp or the low hums of approval when he gently sucked. The weight of Caius in his mouth as he relaxed his throat to take him as deep as he could while breathing through his nose. Tsubaba closed his eyes, simply drifting. He knew the report that was being looked at- he’d already put his own comments in about it before he’d pulled Caius’ pants down. Feeling the small bit of drool escaping his lips, he wondered how he looked. Curled up in Caius’ lap- the King of the north himself. With his mouth full of cock and drooling over it as he simply warmed it.</p><p>Caius had made it clear he wasn’t letting Tsubaba do anything too strenuous, but this was fine, he had said. Which he made clear every time he twitched slightly in Tsubaba’s mouth, or he hummed small approval and scratched at his scalp.</p><p>It was a while before he realized he could no longer feel fingers in his hair any more. Or Caius in his mouth. Tsubaba opened his eyes to see dark blue staring back, and he realized the candles that were burning had gone out. He had been moved onto the man’s chest, and Caius was just watching him sleep. He slowly sat up enough to look at him fully, licking his lips as Caius touched his jaw.</p><p>“You feel asleep, Tsu.” He murmured softly, smiling a little as he brushed his thumb over Tsubaba’s lower lip. “You looked so comfortable I didn’t want to wake you up at all… Just laying there with your head in my lap, sucking on me as you slept… But I didn’t want you to hurt your jaw.” He murmured, eyes just as soft as his words and Tsubaba hummed a little, smiling.</p><p>“Always so caring…” He murmured, leaning in to gently kiss him. “I hope you at least finished that report instead of just staring at me though.”</p><p>“I did. And when you’re feeling up to it, I plan on repeating this again some time.” Caius smirked a little as he kissed back, whispering the words against his lips. “But perhaps not in my office. The amount of people who knocked to check up on me while you were sleeping gets annoying… Next time, we’ll do this bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Food Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max has a sweet tooth and Jester hates a mess... This is a compromise of sorts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max had always had a sweet tooth. He’d swipe snacks all the time, and had a bad habit of just taking anything that he could get his fingers on without being caught. When he’d gotten the chocolate out, Jester had been more than amused. It wasn’t like him to get messy- in fact he hated it. But seeing the way that pink tongue flicked out, licking a clean trail up his stomach and cleaning the chocolate off, he had no protests. Max’s tongue continued it’s trail across his body, swirling around one nipple before giving the other the same teasing treatment. It was almost torturous to watch.</p><p>But Jester was nothing if not a man of his word, and he had promised to keep his hands down by his side. His hair had been pinned up in a bun to keep it out of his face, and he licked his lips as he watched Max grab the bowl before drizzling the rest of it along his thighs. He was cautious not to spill it on the pile of pillows and blankets that Jester had a bed when he brought it between his legs.</p><p>Jester twitched as the drizzle of melted chocolate made it’s way down his cock, and hissed softly when lips met his balls, stopping it from going any further down. “Max, you fucking tease… How much more chocolate is there in that damn bowl?” He growled, violet eyes glaring down at the man as he sucked at a spot on his thigh.</p><p>“This is the last of it. Just your thighs…” A finger ran along the underside of his cock, tracing the side of the vein there and collecting some of the chocolate before Max licked it off. “And this here.”</p><p>Jester almost whined, as that tongue flicked out. He watched as Max sucked his finger clean before blonde hair covered his face and settled back at his thighs again. He couldn’t focus on him, closing his eyes and feeling him lick up the remains of chocolate.</p><p>When he reached his cock, Jester jolted. He didn’t tease or taunt, just swallowed him down in one solid go, pinning his hips so he couldn’t thrust up. The string of curses that flew out of his mouth didn’t stop as he brought one hand up to bury them in pale blonde locks, tugging a bit. Max had teased him enough, and seemed to finally be done with it. His mouth was warm, wet, and had every thought flying out of Jester’s head. He couldn’t concentrate on anything when Max hollowed his cheeks and green eyes focused on his face. Their gazes locked, and Jester’s mouth hung up in breathless pants at the slow slurp as Max pulled back and ignored the tugging at his hair.</p><p>“I thought you told me you would keep your hands on the bed?” He teased. The small laughter that bubbled up turned into a weak moan as Jester suddenly flipped them over, narrowing his eyes and grabbed the bowl before putting it safely out of the way.</p><p>“I did but someone decided to be a teasing little brat. So, I’m going to show him what happens when he teases.” The mage growled, before leaning in to lick some of the chocolate off of Max’s lower lip. Perhaps he would need to get some for himself, he thought as he was pulled into a kiss. He didn’t like many sweet things, but chocolate was one of his favourite treats.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Formal Wear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief and small moment between Aki and Pomare, before the Fall of Deles. Pomare loves his husband wearing anything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing Aki in his usually black leather armor was something Pomare still didn’t take for granted. While his partner may not have had the same heavy armor he did, the leather still protected him and did a good job of showing off every part of the blonde’s physique. Especially when he was training with some of the other knights or even on his own.</p><p>But seeing him now, remember the way his breath had caught as he saw him walking down the aisle, Pomare felt himself go weak in the knees again. His hands moved to wrap around the blonde, pulling him back against his body and kissing his neck. The brunette could feel his love for his husband building up even more as he let out a soft chuckle and tilted his head.</p><p>“… What’s on your mind, exactly?” Aki murmured as Pomare too the last clip from him to keep his hair up and slowly put it in place.</p><p>“I was thinking about our wedding… How you looked walking down that aisle towards me. Your hair was pinned up with a similar clip to this one.” Pomare murmured in his ear, not missing the way that sharp elven tip quivered at his voice. He loved that he could see how he was getting to him like this.</p><p>“I remember. You looked like the most handsome man in the world, waiting for me. I wanted to run down and throw myself into your arms.” Aki whispered, leaning back against Pomare. “Can you grab my shoes? We’re going to be late if you just stay here grabbing at my clothes you know.”</p><p>“How terrible… I remember we were almost late to work just yesterday for something very similar…” Pomare grinned as he gently nipped at a fading mark on Aki’s neck and listened to the breathy sigh that escaped him. “… Should we show up fashionably late? Just take some time like we did on our wedding night?” He suggested softly, turning Aki to face him.</p><p>“You’re terrible… I’m sure they’ll notice if we’re late, Pomare.” He chided, but before he could pull back any more Pomare was dipping him back into a kiss and pulling his hair loose, leaving him no room to protest as he carried him to the bed.</p><p>They were late, but at least they managed to make it there halfway through the ceremony. Although Aki’s hair was missing a few clips and Pomare’s clothes were slightly rumpled. But no one questioned the two General’s as they sat at the back of the room as the newlyweds kissed. Aki glanced at Pomare briefly, and a small blush spread across his cheeks. Something told him by that stare, it wasn’t just going to be the new bride and groom that would be spending the wedding night with each other. Aki had a feeling he would be receiving just as much attention.</p><p>Pomare would later ask him if he would wear formal clothes more often, and the only response he got was a kiss and Aki straddling his hips as he nodded agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Shower Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or as close to it as I can get. A waterfall counts as a shower right? Set before the events of the campaign, when Caius was leader of the rebellion against the King Tribe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were some small waterfalls and hot springs in Tombariath. Warmed waters that were said to come right from the Eternal Flame itself. It was by luck that the rebellion came across them. Even luckier that there was a small section of the waters that were hidden from view.</p><p>It was here that Tsubaba stripped down and climbed into the waters, a small sigh of contentment passing his lips before he could stop it as he moved under the water. There was few moments that he could let his guard down, now that it had gotten out who he really was, and he had had to leave the King Tribe. When he’d finally caught up to Caius, he had been rushed to the medics to have them look over his injuries and get some healing done. It had been a short time since they had done that, and Caius had stopped by quite a few times to make sure he was alright. When he’d heard there was a spring they could use to wash up, he’d been hesitant.</p><p>There were scars littered across his body- from his torso all the way down the back of his legs, and then all over his shoulders as well. He wasn’t exactly vain, but seeing the pale scars that marked his dark skin was a stark reminder of how he was outcast from his family. A failure in their eyes.</p><p>“May I join you?” He whirled as he heard the voice, swimming back a little more and sinking into a defensive position as he stayed afloat. Tsubaba froze as he saw Caius standing there, completely naked and setting his clothes on the rocks beside his. “… Easy. It’s just me. The others were already told to stay away from here.” He said gently.</p><p>“You’re already naked why would you ask.” He could feel a blush rising in his cheeks and turned away until Caius was fully in the water with him. Tsubaba scoffed a little as he swam over to the waterfall and hoisted himself onto the rocks there to sit and feel the water running down his back. Mostly so he could admire the strong muscles as Caius dove fully into the clear waters. The man had his own scars of course- he didn’t leave his men to fight alone, and Tsubaba closed his eyes to tilt his head back and let the warm waters run over his head and soak his hair.</p><p>If he’d been able to hear over the roar of the waters or had opened his eyes, perhaps he would have seen Caius getting closer to him. Perhaps he would have felt the man climbing onto the rocks beside him or been ready for the warmth mouth that suddenly wrapped around his cock and wasted no time in swallowing him down. He cursed, grey eyes snapping open as he was pinned to the rocks as Caius bobbed his head. He growled slightly a he moved one hand into blonde hair, feeling Caius groan softly as he tugged in warning. “You damn greedy bastard- anyone could hear us.” He hissed softly.</p><p>“Well then I suggest you keep quiet.” Caius looked up at him as he pulled back before licking down one side and up the other before swallowing around him again. Tsubaba groaned softly, free hand covering his mouth. He couldn’t move his hips with Caius’ hold on him, his sounds were muffled whines from under his hand, and he was stuck grasping at wet golden locks, tugging pleadingly.</p><p>It was probably the best time he had had in months.</p><p>Tsubaba hunched forward a bit as Caius choked a little, hissing. “Fucking… Don’t take what you can’t handle. You really are a damn greedy slut.” He could feel the moan vibrating around his cock as Caius tightened his grip. If he wanted to play that way, Tsubaba thought, he would.</p><p>His hand moved from Caius’ hair, working it’s way down to stroke him. “You just wanted to make sure no one followed us so you could choke on my dick? What if they walked over right now, Caius? Mighty leader of the rebellion, sucking the cock of a spy because he’s nothing more than a whiny slut?” His words were breathless pants, as Caius only seemed to respond even more eagerly. Between the bobbing of his head, and the way he twitched under Tsubaba’s hand, it was clear he wouldn’t last long. Neither would Tsubaba, honestly.</p><p>“What they would see… Is you pinned under the water and crying my name as I swallow every last drop of you.” Caius’ whisper came out as a low growl against the head, licking off the precum before he was swallowing around him again. Those words, and Caius’ eager whimper around his cock was what finally sent him over the edge and spilling into the man’s mouth. Tsubaba felt Caius’ hands let go of his waist, and then the warmth of his release coating his hand before being cleaned off by the water.</p><p>When Caius came up to kiss him, he was panting heavily, and Tsubaba groaned softly as he tasted himself on those pale lips. “Next time warn me before you do that.” He breathed once they’d pulled apart. “If you’d brought some oils I would have just fucked out under the water, Caius.”</p><p>“Well then, it’s a date. After we get the throne from your uncles… We’ll come back for a little celebration.” Caius smirked, and Tsubaba snorted before pushing him into the waters. He shouted as an arm wrapped around him before pulling him in with a resounding splash.</p><p>Luckily, none of the troops bothered them. Although Tsubaba was pretty sure as he came back above the surface that it was Caius loud booming laughter that kept them from worrying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aki misses his husband and decides to deal with it when theres a shift change</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He missed the feeling of a warm body pressed against his, Aki realized. He stared at the top of the tent, listening to the howling of the winds outside as the guards changed their position. When he had returned to their camp, the Queen had insisted he take a break, and get some rest since he had been out on the field for days bringing people back to the stronghold they had built inside the caves. He had agreed but stayed outside in the small tents they had set up around the entrance. As much as he knew overworking himself was wrong, he couldn’t let it go that it was his fault for not noticing Pomare’s betrayal until far too late.</p><p>Aki moved his hand slightly, feeling the edge of the cot and letting his fingers brush over the cool metal. If his husband had been there, Aki knew he would be laying on top of him instead. Pomare wouldn’t have given him even a second to think on it, just flopped down and pulled the blonde half elf on top of him so he could tired him out.</p><p>But now here he was, sitting alone in a tent on a cot that had been left there for him to try and rest since there seemed to be a small lull in their enemies attacks. And here he was, thinking about how much he missed the man who had tried to kill him. Aki huffed in annoyance at himself but glanced at the entrance to the tent before sliding a hand under the blankets there.</p><p>If he had any less self control, he probably would have gasped. Weeks had gone by since Aki had allowed himself to have a moment to himself. It didn’t take long before he was gritting his teeth to stifle his noises, rocking his hips up to keep pace with his hand as he closed his eyes. He remembered the way Pomare would usually pin his hips down, holding him as he twisted his wrist. Aki let out a shaky breath, glad the men were giving their reports so they wouldn’t hear anything that came from his tent.</p><p>“Pomare…” He breathed the name quietly as he came, allowing himself that at least. The guards had finished changing their positions, he noticed as he sat up and grabbed the nearest rag to clean himself up as quickly as possible. Grey eyes flicked up, watching the men as they passed quietly so as not to disturb their general.</p><p>Aki smiled a little before tossing the dirty rag into a corner and falling back, closing his eyes. He sighed as he heard small conversations from the men and a few others. There was few times he had heard anyone make sounds, and there had been no laughter at all in the past few weeks. It almost made him yearn for the past, where he would hear laughter from the shift change out his window, and Pomare with his arms around him.</p><p>He sighed heavily, rolling onto his back as he thought about his husband once more. The quiet outside seemed to only get louder now as he studied his hand. What was he supposed to do, he thought, resting his hand on his stomach. There was a lot to do, but he was glad he had this small moment to himself, as he dozed off thinking about dark chocolate eyes staring at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Bondage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pomare ties up Aki, but he can't take so much all at once and needs to stop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aki had no idea his partner was so good with ropes. He watched as best he could as Pomare circled around the bed, his movements slow and calm. As if the blonde wasn’t pinned down completely in the sheets with his legs spread wide enough Pomare could see the dildo filling him.</p><p>It was enough to make him squirm, seeing those chocolate brown eyes so laser focused. Pomare had a small smirk on his lips as he stopped near Aki’s trembling legs, leaning over to run his fingers over the purple silk holding him down. Aki jerked under his touch, trying not to move too much but unable to stop his muscles from spasming. Pomare pulled back with a low chuckle, before trailing his fingers further up and between his legs.</p><p>“You’re so needy. So helpless like this.” Pomare whispered, and Aki gasped as he slowly started to rock the dildo. Aki couldn’t focus- he had been stuck there for a while now, with Pomare teasing him, holding him down and trailing the soft silky ropes across his sweat soaked skin before he’d tied him down but not yet letting him have any release as he moved back every time he got close.</p><p>Aki moaned softly, closing his eyes as Pomare started to move the toy a bit faster. He couldn’t keep up, feeling things bubble up again and he tried to press up a bit. The blonde felt a small twinge, eyes opening to focus on Pomare, and he parted his lips again. “Dragon.” He gasped. The moment the word passed his lips Pomare froze. Aki whimpered as the toy was eased out of him before lips pressed against his own. Pomare’s hands didn’t stop moving, tugging urgently but gently at the ropes. Aki relaxed into the sheets, completely distracted by the lips pressed against his own as Pomare pushed the rope onto the floor.</p><p>“What do you need, sweetheart? Water? Blanket? Did I push you too much?” Pomare whispered softly. He kept his hands on the bed. Close enough Aki could feel him, but not close enough to touch.</p><p>“I… Water. Yeah.” Aki mumbled, closing his eyes as Pomare pulled back fully. He heard the rustle of the bed, and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, before Pomare was helping him to sit up just enough to drink. “I’m alright I just….”</p><p>“Sh.. No. I know there’s always an apology that follows that.” Pomare said, his voice holding a gentle firmness to it. “I’ll run you a hot bath and you can just relax alright?” He pressed another kiss to Aki’s lips before getting up. “I’m going to be right back.”</p><p>Aki mumbled a quiet agreement, nodding as he relaxed into the sheets and watched Pomare leave the room. He had starting to finally calm down when the brunette came back and gently picked him up. “Are you joining me in the tub?” Aki asked, glancing up at Pomare. He didn’t miss the dark blush that spread across the larger mans face as he debated the answer.</p><p>“If you’d like me to join you, I don’t see why not.” Pomare nodded after a moment, and Aki pressed a kiss to his neck, smiling as the door to the bathroom was shut with Pomare’s foot. By the time Pomare was sitting in him with the tub and gently washing him off, he was already dozing off safe and relaxed in his husbands arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Stripping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsubaba hates the scars on his body but he decided to show off for Caius. Who shows his partner just how much he loves every bit of his skin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been Aella’s idea. One that at first Tsubaba had gotten extremely flustered and embarrassed over, but none the less had thought of doing a few times. It wasn’t that he was against it as a whole, he had just far too many personal issues to really think it would be anything worth looking at in any way. So when he had seen Caius staring at him as he’d kicked off his boots, he’d at first tried to get them off faster. But as soon as he’d taken them off he’d paused, remembering that his partner had mentioned this before.</p><p>Stripping… He had never thought taking off clothes would be found attractive. Revealing all the scars and markings he had over the years. But seeing that Caius was trying to subtly watch him as he starting to tug at the fingers of his gloves, he had a change of ideas.</p><p>Turning to face the large blonde, he tugged off the first glove, letting it fall to the floor before tugging the second off with his teeth. He had a brief thought as he looked at the scarred skin of his left hand that it had been a stupid idea, but hearing the audible swallow from the man in front of him gave him more courage. Next was the cloak. He wore a thick, fur lined cloak that Caius had gotten for him as a gift months ago, and the midnight blue fabric slid off his shoulders and fell to the floor with a low thump. Caius started to walk over, eyes darkening as Tsubaba started to undo the buttons of his shirt and vest.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Tsubaba hummed, pressing his hand against Caius’ cheek as the half goliath wrapped strong arms around him. “You seem troubled, Caius.”</p><p>“Seeing you take off all these layers is my problem. Usually you’re far faster.” Caius nipped at the dark skin of his neck, now exposed to his teeth and Tsubaba hummed, pulling back.</p><p>“Well, Caius. Perhaps you should learn some patience. And what better way than to sit in this chair and wait for me to finish?” Tsubaba smirked as he pushed Caius back and into the chair he had been sitting in to take off his own boots moments before.</p><p>Caius huffed a little, but sat back as Tsubaba took off the shirt and vest, tossing them on top of the laundry. He shivered as a warm hand traced the pale scar on his side, looking over at Caius. He had always expected to see disgust, at the many marks on his body. But Caius always had such a soft and caring expression. With this mark it was almost… Sad. Angry.</p><p>Tsubaba pulled back a bit, tugging at his belt and Caius took a deep breath. Before Tsubaba could tug them down, he found himself pulled into the blondes lap, lips pressed hungrily against his own.</p><p>“I will take off the rest.” Caius rumbled, wrapping his arms around Tsubaba’ bare waist. “You’re too teasing.” Tsubaba laughed but it was cut off as lips pressed back against his own, and he met them eagerly. Perhaps Aella was right, about a strip tease, he thought briefly before Caius was picking him up and carrying him to the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Public Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mei Xue and Thananil fuck at a party. Obsidian catches them in the act but decides to try and help them not get caught.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mei Xue growl turned into a low barely muffled groan as he was held down. He couldn’t move a muscle as Thananil slowly pressed in. There was no doubt in his mind that any of the guards patrolling could see them in the small alcove. But there had been so much pent up stress for the white-haired high mage that he couldn’t wait.</p><p>It was hit fault, really. He had been the one to pull Thananil away from everyone that had been there at the party and hadn’t stopped walking until they had made it into the darkened alcove on the second floor. There wasn’t even time for the blue haired elf to protest before Mei Xue had fallen to his knees and pressed the Master Cleric into the wall, holding him there as he set about working his partner into hopefully the same needy frenzy he was in.</p><p>There was a brief thought that perhaps this was a terrible idea, that he should have taken the extra time to find an empty room, but feeling Thananil fully in him, holding there for a moment to catch his breath, he had no regrets as he tried to rock his hips.</p><p>“You’re so damn impatient.” Thananil hissed, gently biting down on his shoulder in warning to stop moving. Mei Xue whimpered softly, stopping his movements but looking over his shoulder as best he could. “Fuck… You’re such a god damn…” Thananil didn’t finish whatever he was saying, starting to rock his hips.</p><p>It wasn’t gentle, but the way those hips slammed into him as Mei Xue barely able to stifle his sounds, until two fingers found their way into his mouth. He moaned softly around him, fingers digging into the wall to try and find something to grip as Thananil held his hips in place with his other hand. He couldn’t think, couldn’t even press back against the harsh pace as Thananil fucked him against the wall.</p><p>“Gods above, Mei… You’re so beautiful. I wish someone would walk by and see you here. So beautiful…” Thananil groaned softly, his voice almost drowned out by the fierce slapping of skin on skin as Thananil pulled his fingers out of Mei Xue’s mouth, moving them down to stroke him with the harsh pace. “So warm, so ready for me.”</p><p>“Than…” Mei Xue choked on the rest of his name as Thananil slammed right into his prostate. He tilted his head back a bit more, turning it a bit to try and kiss the elf. But they only widened in alarm as they met the dark eyes of not his partner, but someone else.</p><p>Seeing Obsidian staring at the two from further down the hall was the last straw for him. He choked out a cry, one hand clamping over his mouth to hide it as he came and Thananil followed him soon after with a low groan into his shoulder.</p><p>There was a long moment of silence, before Obsidian moved down the hall and Thananil lifted his head in alarm. “You two are truly lucky I was around.” They clicked their tongue before waving a hand. “I did cast Silence, but… Next time do try and remember there’s other guests around.” Mei Xue panted heavily, slumping back as Thananil wrapped his arms around him and pulled out. A brief wave of his hand cleaned them both us as the blue haired elf pulled out. He only nodded slightly as Obsidian made his way further down the hall.</p><p>Once the green cloaked mage had disappeared around the corner, however, there was a low chuckle from Thananil, as he hugged Mei against his chest. “Next time, we should listen to him. Your room was what, a hallway away from here?” He hummed, voice still a little ragged.</p><p>“I don’t mind people watching.” Mei Xue smirked, before joining in to the small laughter. They both smoothed down their clothes before heading after Obsidian, and back down the party below. No one would have any idea that anything had even happened, even though Mei Xue had to keep fixing his position as he sat down, or Thananil cast small glances at him the rest of the night.</p><p>There would definitely be another round, Mei Xue told himself. Only next time, he would be the one pressing Thananil against the wall at the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thananil and Obsidian have both been buried in their work and studies, so Thananil surprises his partner with a new lacy outfit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If his partner’s eyes could get any wider, Thananil might have laughed. Seeing how the red head could be completely thrown off was the most amusing thing for him. Thananil smirked softly, only stretching as he made his way over to the bowl of fruits and grabbed an apple out of it. The entire time, those dark eyes never left him. Thananil had changed out of his usual robes for the night. But instead of grabbing his pyjama’s like usual, he had instead grabbed a dark red lingerie out of the back of his closet.</p><p>Finding the right one was difficult- he wanted to keep himself as covered as possible, while still leaving Obsidian with a good view of everything available to them. As he took a large bite of the apple he knew the one he had picked did exactly that, leaving the elf’s partner just how he thought it would; stunned and speechless.</p><p>The dark red fabric was lace- something he knew Obsidian loved to feel and adored the appearance of it. The red was vibrant on his pale skin and hugged every slight curve he had perfectly. He had also come to realize they had both been busy with studies, so Thananil felt like he needed to make it up to Obsidian somehow. While he could have always just cuddled with him all night, he had a few more… Interesting ideas before they did that, that he wanted to try out.</p><p>The top of the panties were barely at his hip, showing off his ass as he leaned forward on the table and took another bite of the apple. Thananil looked over at him, raising an eyebrow as they made eye contact and he watched the red heads cheeks flush darkly before he looked away.</p><p>“Is there something you needed?” He asked, voice light as he turned to lean back against the counter and cross one ankle over the other. The matching stocking he had rubbed together as he moved, and Thananil hummed a little as Obsidian cleared his throat.</p><p>“I… Where did you get that from?” They waved a hand and Thananil paused, blinking before looking down at his outfit. While he wished he could have found something to wear on top of this, shirtless seemed to still prove just as effective as he made his way over to the mage reading at the table.</p><p>“My undergarments? Why? Do you not like them?” He purred, setting the half-eaten apple down and not waiting for an answer. “Would you like me to… Take them off then? If you’re done with your nightly reading?”</p><p>He had never seen Obsidian jump to his feet faster, and he couldn’t help a small laugh as Obsidian dragged him towards the bedroom. He grunted as they fell onto the bed, pulling the elf down on top.</p><p>“Let me tell you right now, Thananil. I love this.” A finger gently brushed over his hips, teasingly tugging at the lace. “But if you don’t take it off right now, you won’t have it any more.” He added the threat and Thananil narrowed his eyes playfully before pinning the wandering hands down on either side his partners head.</p><p>“We’ll see about that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Praise Kink/Deepthroating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being watched was something Shivan adored. The stares he got were always so beautiful and watching someone’s eyes dark with lust for him was better than any praise they could utter. When in Mujan, he had a small hole in the wall he usually frequented. It wasn’t the usual main stream place that everyone went to, and it was rumored to be sketchy even among those in the town. But it paid well when he went.</p><p>Spread out on the stage, hand wrapped around himself and slowly stroking, he could feel the eyes focused on him and despite the fact he wasn’t able to see them that well he knew that some of the men were already reaching into their own pants.</p><p>The elf slowly slid to the edge of the stage, licking his lips as he closed in on one of his regular clients. There was anticipation in those eyes, as a bag of coins was set on the stage beside him. Shivan rolled onto his back and let his head hang off, slowly stroking himself as the man stood up.</p><p>Gods, but he had a delicious cock. His jaw ached from the stretch no matter what he did beforehand to prepare and Shivan briefly wondered what it would feel like to be fucked by him. To let the man pound him onto the stage like some of the other employees did.</p><p>But he didn’t focus on that for long, just set about sucking the hard cock now thrusting into his mouth and making him gag. Some people hated that sensation, but it only had him gripping himself harder as the mans hips moved even faster. All the while he continued to stroke himself, twist his hand at just the right angle as he rocked his hips up.</p><p>Shivan could hear a few other customers cheering and cat calling to him, as he worked over the man in his mouth and continued to stroke himself. He whined a little as a hand grabbed his wrist to stop his movements, squirming a little. He knew the warm leather that touched him, he had felt it before. It was one of his close friends- clients wouldn’t touch without him giving some kind of permission.</p><p>But Acacius was stopping his hand from moving, gently teasing him as he leaned over, watching Shivan take the man’s cock and pressing a kiss to his jaw. “What a little slut, Shivan. You’re taking him all the way and choking on it, but you still beg for more?” He cooed, voice carrying a slight drawl to it as he continued with his praises. “Look at how you swallow around him- you’re always so willing to please and so good at doing it. Such a good boy.” He murmured, fingers teasing at his thighs and Shivan let out a small whine in the back of his throat.</p><p>He knew the night was far from over, as Acacius leaned back in to continue his soft whispers and purring praises. Sometimes, he really did hate that he had told the man his love for compliments. But right now, he loved the soft whispers of praise ghosting his ears as he wrapping a leg around the half genasi to pull him closer.</p><p>Shivan barely heard his words, focused on the man fucking his throat as he tried to continue sucking with each thrust. He could feel the drool falling from his lips but he only seemed to want more. It wasn’t much longer after that he felt the first pulse of orgasm on his lips. Shivan swallowed eagerly, gasping as the man finally pulled out once he had fully finished.</p><p>Acacius hummed thanks as he took the money offered, smirking softly at Shivan’s daze expression. “Oh come now, don’t tell me that’s all it takes, love.” He cooed playfully.<br/>“Far from it… But I want to see you in action as well.” Shivan rasped, and Acaicus winked before crawling over top of him and licked at his lips.</p><p>“Oh you will. We still have a full night ahead of us after all.” He murmured, and Shivan only hummed in agreement, taking the time to catch his breath as Acacius helped to get him off to the side so another worker could take the stage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>